In the Darkest of Times
by LlaraTheExplorer
Summary: Takes place after Season 1. Things are peaceful, but Korra is still having dreams. Nightmares that get more intense very night. As a new kind of threat that no one has seen before appears, she realizes they are warnings. Unknown to them all, the biggest war in bending history is about to break out. Makorra, Bolin/OC, Irosami. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**FIRST FANFICTION!**

**YAY!**

**Please review. Please. Let me know if you want me to continue, I think it has the potential to be really good if I don't get some serious writer's block halfway through.**

**This is taking place after the end of the first season.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra turned over in bed, asleep but aware of what was happening inside her head. Even though Amon and Tarrlok were dead, she still sometimes had dreams. Well, more like nightmares. They just aren't as intense as they were when the threat was real. She could still see Amon reaching for her sometimes, and still remember feeling totally helpless when Tarrlok was bloodbending her. She remembered Amon's finger on her forehead, the terrified feeling of her worst fear being a realization, and seeing Mako on the ground, hurt but still fighting to save her. In tonight's reoccurrence, she saw the scene where Tenzin and the kids were tied up on the stage, and then saw when Bolin was also on stage. The fear that had been in her heart both times struck her again as she witnessed it in the dream, and she startled awake.

As she sat up in bed, she sighed at herself. Why was her brain still doing this? The threat was gone. The people she loved were safe, and she had restored much of the bending. Her mind suddenly flicked to Noatak and Tarrlok. She wondered how they would have been different if they had not been raised by such a monster as Yacone. She remembered how Noatak had defended Tarrlok from their father, and knew there was good in each of their hearts. The influence around them had just been too strong.

She wondered what would happen now. Lin Beifong was leading the Metalbending Police Force with as much strength as before. The city was at peace, but there were still equalist issues, so there was indeed work for her to do. Most of Amon's followers had mellowed out and lived regularly again once they saw his deceit, that he was actually a bender, but there were followers who were still going out and trying to start uprisings against the police, angry that their leader had been defeated, traitor or not. There were those who still wanted the equality. They just knew not how to bring it, without Amon's special power.

Asami was leading her father's Future Industries now, with the virtue her father never did. Mako, not being an earthbender, could not join the Metalbending force, but still helped out by being an ordinary surveillance cop. The pro-bending arena was rebuilt, and the Fire Ferrets were due to go back in a few days to resume training and to play a few matches. Mako and Bolin would go back to live at the arena, not wanting to impose on the hospitable Airbending family. For the moment though, they remained here, although Asami did not. She had left already to go back to her business.

She pondered all that had happened, and all that had changed. She had only been concerned about her training, but had not realized the threat that Republic City was truly under. She had stopped it, but at what cost? So many benders are without their bending now. She could restore them, but who knew how much power and time that would take?

The newest addition to Tenzin and Pema's family was growing rapidly and was as cute as ever. The older kids adored the new, squishy little toy, even though he did keep them up at night sometimes. Mako and Bolin spent most of their days on Air Temple Island on the grounds practicing for the grand-reopening of the arena. Korra spent much time practicing her airbending, she could do it much easier now that she was actually able to produce wind. She was also more serious about her spiritual side ever since her contact with Aang. She talked with him regularly whenever she needed advice about her airbending training.

Korra laid back down in bed and attempted to fall asleep once more, eventually succeeding.

* * *

"Good morning, Korra." Pema said as the young Avatar walked into the kitchen the next morning. "I made breakfast."

"Thank you, Pema." Korra smiled. "Where are the kids?"

"Oh, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo are all outside, watching Mako and Bolin practice. Tenzin is caring for Rohan in the other room."

"Oh, alright." Korra sat down to eat, and was finished in a few minutes. "That was great, Pema, thanks." Korra said as she headed out of the kitchen. She stepped outside to see what was going on.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, BRO!" Bolin shouted as a rock flew toward Mako's face. Mako sidestepped and shot a line of fire toward his brother. A piece of rock stopped the fire before it hit.

"You wish!" Mako replied. The three kids watching let out a cheer as a tiny rock hit Mako in the arm. "Lucky shot." He grinned.

"You're just jealous I- HEY!" Bolin cut himself off with a shout as a fireball nearly singed the sleeve of his shirt. "This shirt's new, be careful!" Korra laughed, and both brothers stopped when they heard. They smiled as they saw her standing there.

"Hey, Korra!" Bolin said with his usual eager voice.

"Hey, Bo." Korra replied as she gave him a hug. She turned to Mako and he was smiling at her. Without a word, she walked forward into his open arms.

"Good morning." He whispered into her ear. She only smiled, burying her face in his shirt.

"PDA ON THE FIELD!" Ikki shouted.

"Enjoying your practice?" Korra asked, laughing.

"Of course. I'm excited for pro-bending to start in a few days." Mako replied.

"I know! I-"

"Hey, lovebirds. We're kind of in the middle of a practice here." Bolin said teasingly to the two who were still talking.

"Sorry, Bo. Korra, you should practice with us." Mako said as Korra stepped out of his embrace.

"Sure thing."

The trio mercilessly fired at each other as the sun rose higher in the daytime sky, and eventually the three kids got bored watching and left to go do something else. An hour or so later, the team walked inside, sweating and sore from the practice. Korra was standing there looking at something when a pair of arms came around her waist and a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Hey, Korra."

"Yeah?" She turned her head to see Mako's amber eyes.

"Go get cleaned up and meet me outside."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." He said with a smile, kissed her on the top of the head and then let her go, walking down the hall to get himself cleaned up.

About a half hour later, Korra stepped outside to see Mako waiting for her. They both had combed through their hair, washed off and were wearing nicer clothes. Mako took her hand and led her down to the pier so they could take a ferry to the main island.

Once there, they rode in a carriage to something the city was almost known for- the incredibly beautiful park, surrounded by trees and full of fountains and ponds. They walked through it until Mako found the spot he had been looking for. It had trees behind them that kept them shaded, but ahead of them they could see the sunlight reflecting on an especially large pond that had Koi in it, where the children would watch in wonder. But there was nobody else there in that moment. Mako reached into the forest and pulled out a basket he must have stowed there earlier. He took a blanket out of the basket and laid it down on the ground. Happy as could be, Korra sat on it and Mako unloaded the last contents of the basket. A miniature feast was laid out before them, and after they ate, they laid down on the blanket, holding hands, watching the clouds, and merely enjoying each other's company. At this part of the date, not much was said. Not much needed to be. They enjoyed the shade in each other's arms, and once the sun got high enough that it was shining directly on them, they packed up the picnic and started taking a peaceful walk through the park. It had been a peaceful and romantic day for the both of them. But as they walked now, Korra felt the need to tell Mako what she was experiencing.

"You're still having the nightmares?" Mako frowned as she told him.

"Yes, and I don't know why… I mean, he's dead. Witnesses on the shore saw the boat explode. I don't know why it's still happening to me… it makes me wonder if there's something I should be watching out for. If a follower's going to come after me?"

"I don't know what there could be, but I'm glad you told me. Maybe we should get someone to analyze the specific nightmares you've been having. Are they just of Amon?"

"Well, I keep seeing Tenzin, the kids, and Bolin tied up on stage as well, like they were, but they're safe now…"

Mako stopped walking and turned her toward him. He set the basket down, and took her face in both hands. "Whatever's going on, we'll get through it together, just like we always have."

Korra smiled as she held his hands, which still lay on her face. "I know… I don't need to worry when I still have all of you."

"That's right." Mako said. He released her face and wrapped his arms around her waist instead. In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. They stood there for a few moments, and then Korra lifted her head and looked up at him.

"You're amazing, you know… taking care of Bolin for years after you lost your parents. Getting into pro-bending to support yourselves, you've done so much… He's lucky he has a brother like you." Korra said softly.

Mako looked into her eyes for a second, forming a response. Then he looked away and spoke. "He was all that I had left, and I loved him so much. I would have done anything for him, and I still would." Mako touched his forehead to hers, looking at her again. "You know I would do it all for you, too."

She smiled as she looked at him. "Yeah, I know." Mako turned his head slightly so that he could lean down and kiss her. They stood there for a few moments more, but it felt like an eternity.

* * *

The man stood there at the head of the council, looking at a map of the world. He pointed his stick to a large portion that took up most of the map. "This area here, marked in four different colors, is the United region that is led from the capital, the honorable Republic City. The Hundred-Year War that ended 70 years ago by the actions of Avatar Aang took place in this region. Every element was at war. But they became one after the war, and there is a new Avatar living in Republic City now, but she is still young. They just put an end to a man who was a threat to the entire United nation, and the four elements are at peace once more. This region, though, has a lot of goods. The Earth nations are full of coal mines that the people who call themselves Earthbenders have dug up with their mighty powers. The Water nations have icy lands that they built with a mere flick of a wrist, bending their water into igloos and such. The Fire nations have fertile lands that are good for growing many things, and the benders can burn down anything with their fiery hands. The Air nations were wiped out long ago, and only a total of four Airbenders exist today. But I figure in a few centuries, there will be many more of them as they reproduce. These Airbenders can soar the skies as they control the winds beneath them."

The man stopped, letting the council take in everything that they were hearing. The people in all other parts of the world had heard the stories about the strange people located in the vast United region who could control the elements with their body, and one specific being who could control all four that regenerated after every lifetime. None had dared enter their region, for they feared the mighty powers that these people controlled. The other parts of the world held no such powers.

A man spoke up in the council. "Pardon me, sir, but why are you telling us this? We've heard these legends since we were kids."

The man leading the council spoke once more. "These are no legends. These people are the real deal. And I am telling you this, because, I plan to control them."

A gasp was heard coming from every mouth in the room.

"You heard me. Not only do they have property and minerals that would be of good use, but if we can get these freaks under our control, we can use these people for our needs. Why should they get the benefits of having these powers granted by the gods?"

"But you've heard the stories, sir! They're hostile beings that could smash or burn any one of us with their minds! I've also heard, that in the past 70 years, the Earthbenders have learned how to bend metal along with their earth, using the minerals inside of it. The Waterbenders can control PEOPLE by bending the blood inside them, sir! I've heard that's illegal, but who says that will stop them? The Firebenders can also harness lightning and shock someone, sir. I really believe they're too much of a threat to go after, sir. What do we have that could take down people such as these?"

"I'm well aware of the unique abilities that come with the bending, my good man. But sources tell me that though their bodies are as advanced as a god's would be, their actual technology is not nearly as advanced as ours. They don't have the nuclear weapons that we have, and far other superior technology uses. They have airships, planes, ships, and cars, but that's all. Their planes don't shoot missiles like ours. Their planes just fire pellets. Nuclear weapons are unnecessary to them, because they can produce their own firepower. They don't have guns and the other projectiles that we have. I believe that if we produce enough weapons and get a large army going, they won't stand a chance. Even though we can't learn bending, we can control the benders if we take over.

It's time we got the 'special benefits' that these freaks have."

* * *

**EEP!**

**So yeah. The map actually extends past the four nations, and that's the only region of it that bends!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter Two!**

**This one is a little bit shorter, sorry about that, but I hope you still like it anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The ferry glided slowly over the waters, toward the mainland of Republic City. Korra had her head leaned out the window, looking down into the water at all the fish. Bolin and Mako were talking, and the other passengers were just minding their own business.

"Bro, I can't believe we get to go see the arena before the grand opening! That's so cool!" Bolin said eagerly.

"I know, I can't wait. I wonder if it's going to be different?" Mako replied.

"Even if it is, it'll be just the same, because it'll be like old times, the three of us making our way to the finals and just having a good time." Korra added in as she smiled at them.

"You're right. It'll be fun because it'll be just the three of us having fun like old times." Bolin agreed. Mako smiled, and then looked at Aang Memorial Island as we passed by it.

"I would have liked to know him…" Mako said quietly. Korra and Bolin looked up at the statue. "I mean, I've heard all the stories. With the help of his friends, he bested the Fire Lord and saved a ton of people. He was a hero. But I wonder what it was like to know him personally?"

"Katara used to tell me stories. She was there through the whole thing, so she had a lot to tell. She told me how he wouldn't eat meat, because the Monks taught him that all life was sacred. She told me how he was so goofy and carefree when they met, but he grew and matured throughout their adventure. She said he did anything he could to save anybody. He even carried Zuko out of the snow, who chased him and sent assassins after him. He didn't even want Zuko to die. And he bested Ozai without killing him. I've also been talking to Aang during my airbending training and meditation sessions. Although he's usually serious, sometimes he'll crack a subtle joke and then just smile at me. I really love talking to him a lot, and I'm proud that I'm descended from such a person." Korra said while looking out the ferry window absentmindedly.

"Wow." Bolin said. "Next time you see him, could you tell him I said hi?"

The ferry rang with the sound of Mako and Korra's laughter.

"Sure, Bo. Yeah, I'll do that."

* * *

The trio stood outside the golden, shining, beautiful Pro-bending Arena building. The giant, decorative doors stood in front of them, just a few feet away. The lake shimmered around the arena. Looking at each other, they grinned, and ran up to the doors. Stopping a few inches away, Korra stepped back so Mako and Bolin could have the honors of pushing open the doors of what used to be their home, the only thing they had.

The brothers simultaneously each put a hand on either side of the double doors. With a gleam in their eyes, they pushed, and the golden doors slid open with ease. They stepped inside, and Korra followed behind, going between them and taking one of their hands in her own. They were in the tiny inside area that looped around the arena, under the seating. Without a word, they stepped through the entrance in front of them that would lead them out to the arena.

Their eyes lit up. They were standing on the lowest level, all of the seats towering behind them, going up diagonally. In the center of all the seats, the focus of attention, was the famous blue and red Stage. It sat on pillars that held it above the platform at water level. The water was a deep blue, calm and without ripples. The announcement box was sitting where it used to above the seats of the audience, and the Referee podium stood next to the arena, just as they remembered.

Korra turned to look at the brothers. Each of them were staring at it, speechless. It looked just as it did before. You wouldn't have guessed that Amon had been here. The only things that might give that away were a few small singe marks on some of the seats and walls that hadn't been destroyed in the explosion. Those burn marks would always be a reminder of what happened. But that's probably not a bad thing, because history that's forgotten tends to repeat itself.

With a silent agreement between the two brothers, they decided they had observed the arena long enough and decided to go upstairs, where they had used to live. Korra followed as they led the way. As they passed through the hallway after climbing some stairs, they passed the gym where Bolin and Korra met, and where the trio had always trained. They climbed a few more stairs, and suddenly they were in the attic.

Where Mako and Bolin used to live.

The attic had also been restored to perfect condition. It was the same light, airy place with many windows and furniture. The simple wood floors were exactly the same as they used to be as well. Korra looked at each brother one more time, and was surprised to find tears in their eyes this time. This place had meant so much to them. It because their home after they were left in the streets. Then she saw the brothers frown, and she followed their gaze. They were observing the different furniture around the room, the couches and chairs. They were different. The old furniture burned up, they couldn't possibly expect the rooms to have the same furniture. But the brothers seemed displeased anyway.

The boys walked toward the doors where the bedrooms were. They walked around the rooms, still not saying a word. After a couple minutes, they both came walking back in. Mako walked over to Korra and put his arms around her, still looking around the place. Then Mako remembered something. The attic window where he always sat to think. He had wished he could have shown Korra before it burned down. And now it's rebuilt. Smiling, he took her hand and let her to the back, where there was a tiny little room with not much furniture in it. But the attic window sat, large and offering a great view of Air Temple Island and Aang Memorial Island.

Mako gently pushed her toward the window. She walked up to it and put her hands on the windowsill, leaning out. The view was breathtaking. She turned toward him and smiled. He walked over and stood there, and they both looked out the attic window, still refusing to break the silence. Bolin stood in the doorway, watching. He understood why Mako would have wanted to show it off. It really was incredible. If he ever found another girl he really liked, he definitely would bring her here.

The two of them then stood, and yet another silent agreement was made. They left the attic, walked down all the stairs, and pushed open the big great doors of the arena once more, getting excited for the grand opening in two days. There was nothing that could stop them now. They would make it to finals once again, and take home the trophy this time. The three of them wanted nothing more in their hearts.

* * *

"It's going to take some time to produce all the supplies we're going to need for this invasion, and we're going to need recruits from some other regions around the map. The United region is the largest region on the map, and our region alone doesn't stand a chance. We need to be working to rally up the other regions to get them to take part in this. If a few more of them join us, we'll be fine. Even some of the really small regions could help. Even nations with as little populations as some do have ways they could help, resources they could add. But we definitely need the larger regions on our side, otherwise they could defend the United region. I'm going to get groups of scouts going to two of the larger regions, and the two smaller regions I just mentioned. These scouts are going to tell them I request a meeting from their leaders, and I will explain my plan. Soon enough, the United region will be OURS."

As the council leader finished his speech, he glanced at the rest of the councilmen. Though some still looked nervous, he could see that they were starting to gain confidence in his plan. After all, with superior technology and the help of multiple other regions, how could any other nation stand a chance?

* * *

"Miss Asami, the shipment of new parts and materials for the cars has just arrived." One of the servants of the mansion said.

"Thank you. Please have it brought to the factory." Asami said absentmindedly, her thoughts elsewhere.

"Yes ma'am." The servant replied, and departed.

Asami sighed once she was alone. So much stress came with this job. But that's not what she was actually thinking about. She couldn't help thinking of Mako, even though she was trying to get over him. It was clear he wanted Korra now. She knew she should have been thinking about the Industry plans instead, but she couldn't help herself. She really did like Korra, she just couldn't help being mad at her too. She didn't know what to do with herself now.

'Okay, stop it, Asami.' She thought to herself. 'I need to do this.' She had been thinking for a while to have the factory manufacture ships as well as cars, and she needed to decide if that was something she really wanted to invest in. It could bring in a lot of money, but if it backfired, it could also end up being bad for the company. She would also need people who knew about ships if she wanted to have them built. She then remembered that Iroh and his crew were still in town.

It was time to make a proposition.

* * *

**Short tidbits of goodness.**

**I thought we needed a glance at Asami, I know it was short, but we'll get more of her soon, I promise.**

**Thank you! Please review! (:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Adkdjfslkjj this one took me so long to write. You have no idea.**

**I think it's the longest chapter out of the three, but I hope you enjoy it. (:**

* * *

Korra, Mako, and Bolin stood outside of the house on Air Temple Island, all smiling, the two brothers carrying the bags with their belongings, their hearts racing as the sun began to rise in the distance.

"It's time." Korra said with a grin.

The three of them headed down to the pier, and got on the ferry to go to the main island.

"Pro-bending Arena, here we come…"

* * *

The three of them stood in the uniform room, putting on the practice jackets, and then making their way to the practice room. The boys had dropped off their stuff in the attic and now they were getting some practicing in before their first match this evening. They had plans to practice until noon, and then they were getting some downtime before the match.

First, each of them practiced making shots, firing them at non-moving targets, dummies held up by rods in the ground. As soon as each dummy was down, they would put up a new one. They did this for a good hour, and they then shifted to practicing on each other.

A blast of water hit Bolin in the chest, and then he staggered back. He laughed and shot a rock at Korra, almost getting her in the leg. Korra then shot water at Mako, which he dodged with a sidestep, and then shot fire at her, which she stopped with water.

This continued for about an hour more, and by that time, they were all wiped. They sat down, breathing hard.

"Good practice, guys." Bolin said.

"I think we're ready," Mako said, sucking in a big breath.

"The other team doesn't stand a chance." Korra said with a grin.

"Heck no, they don't." Bolin agreed, also grinning.

The three of them went back to the uniform room, putting their uniforms away. Korra was shoving her jacket back in her locker when someone came up behind her, buried their face in her hair, and held her tight.

"I was hoping you'd spend the downtime with me?" came the voice she never got tired of hearing. She turned around and buried herself in him. He laughed. "Walk around republic city with me? We could get ice cream…" He grinned.

"You sure know how to win me over." She said, laughing, and took Mako's hand, still warm from practicing his firebending.

* * *

The pair of lovers walked through Republic City, one hand holding an ice cream and their other hands clasped together.

"We're gunna kick some Tigerdillo butt tonight!" Korra said with a cheer.

"Well, of course." Mako grinned.

Korra was about to make another sassy remark, but then she remembered. "Mako… the dreams have been different lately."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know. I see good scenes. I see the little kids playing, I see us pro-bending, I see myself with you… the dreams will be happy one second, but then all of a sudden, the sky will get darker and whoever is in the scene will start to panic, looking up at the sky and running the opposite way. It always happens, and I never see what they're running from." She looked down at the ground, thinking. "You don't think… Amon is alive, do you…?"

Mako considered this for a moment. "Well, I don't know. He should be dead. But he is a waterbender. If he survived the explosion, which is unlikely, he could have bended himself out of the water, which I hate to even count as a possibility. But even if he is alive, the city knows of his deceit and I don't think they would take him back."

Korra looked up at his face. "Well, thanks for being honest. I know I can always count on you to tell me how it is. I don't think he's coming back. I guess my fear just got the best of me in that second."

"I don't think we have anything to worry about, at least for a whi- KORRA!"

"MAKO!" Korra screamed.

Suddenly Mako's hand was ripped out of Korra's, and the pursuer threw him to the ground and kicked him in the side, hard. But clearly Mako was not his target, for he rushed Korra. She yelled as he grabbed her. She raised her knee up and struck his stomach, but that only slowed him down a little. Mako groaned on the ground, and sat up slightly. "MAKO!" Korra screamed. His head snapped up and he took in what was happening. The assailant had managed to tie Korra's hands behind her back, and was holding her in front of him.

"Filthy Avatar," the man hissed. "Benders are scum, and you're the master of all benders. Amon is gone, and now all you selfish benders can keep living the good life, right?" With that final line, the attacker drew a knife and stabbed Korra in the side. She screamed.

"KORRA!" Mako yelled, getting to his feet, now more steady. He rushed the attacker, but the man threw Korra to the ground, kicked her in the head, and ran away before Mako could get him. He was out of sight in seconds. All the bystanders that had witnessed the turn of events had been hiding, too scared to stop him. But one of them must have contacted help, because a few minutes later, he heard sirens in the distance.

"Korra. Korra. Speak to me." Mako said desperately, kneeling at her side. He took off his shirt and held it to the knife wound. "Korra. Please. I need you." A few tears managed to escape his eyes. The Avatar groaned. He held her in his arms until the paramedics ran up to them. A paramedic tried to take her from him to the stretcher, but Mako snarled at the man and carried her there himself. He got in the car with them as they transported her to the hospital.

In the hospital room, workers rushed in and out. They had stripped her of her layers of water tribe clothing except her pants and had her torso wrapped up in bandages. She laid there, still unconscious. Mako sat there endlessly, waiting for her to awaken.

The pro-bending match started in three hours.

Bolin burst into the hospital room. "KORRA!" He yelled. Mako lifted his head up and saw his brother. Bolin ran to the side of the bed.

"She's not awake, bro." Mako said quietly. Bolin looked into Mako's eyes across the room, acknowledging the truth.

"Is…. Is she gunna be okay?" Bolin whimpered.

"She'll be fine, but not for another week or two." A female voice said. They looked up to see a nurse standing there. "We got it cleaned and bandaged in time, although we almost lost her at one point, but she held on. She's not gunna be able to go anywhere for at least two weeks."

Bolin and Mako looked relieved that she would be okay, although both of them had panicked inside at the words "almost lost her".

"Dude... the pro-bending match tonight… it's the grand opening." Bolin said suddenly.

"We don't have a waterbender now, Bolin…" Mako said, realizing as well. The nurse stopped working and looked at them. The two brothers sat there in silence. Bolin then noticed the nurse staring at the two of them and looked at her questioningly.

"Well, I don't know if you'll accept, but I might be able to help… I grew up in the Southern Water Tribe, and I'm a waterbender. I'm probably not as good as she was, but I might be able to be of assistance…" The nurse said nervously, pushing her short brown hair behind her ears. "My name is Senna."

The two brothers looked at each other. "I really wouldn't want to play without Korra, but we need to be there tonight…" Mako said. "Senna, you would do this?"

"Of course. I'll do anything to help someone, and hey, who would pass up an opportunity to play on a pro-bending team?" Senna smiled.

"Well… I'm okay with it. We could use you. But, I feel like we should ask Korra… I'll let you know, Senna." Mako turned and looked at her, still unconscious.

"Okay. I'll be in here every so often to check on her." Senna said, smiled at the both of them, and then left.

* * *

Suddenly, she became conscious of everything. Her eyes opened slightly, but she shut them again because they filled with bright light. She groaned and turned over on her side, only to release a loud moan of pain once she realized she couldn't do that, and rolled back to her original position.

"…Korra?" She heard a familiar voice say.

She tried to open her eyes once more. Slowly, she awoke, and she turned to see the source of the voice. Mako was sitting there, his amber eyes staring into hers.

"Korra!" She turned to see Bolin on the other side of the bed.

"Oh, thank the goddesses, Korra, I was so worried." Mako said as he took her hand.

"What…" she started to say, and then she remembered. The attack in the park. "Mako… are you okay? He hurt you too…"

"Am I okay? You're the one in the hospital bed!" Mako said, smiling.

"I'm fine, I just… AUGH." Korra groaned as she leaned too much toward her injured side.

"Korra!" Mako said desperately.

"I'm fine, loverboy." Korra said, smiling. "Just sensitive."

"Is she awake- Oh!" Senna exclaimed as she walked into the room. "Welcome back, Korra. You're going to heal up just fine."

"So, uh, Korra…" Bolin began. "I hate to say, but you're in no condition to play tonight."

"Play?" Korra said. Then it hit her. "The pro-bending match! Oh!" She looked down at the wound in her side and frowned. "I'm going to miss the grand-opening of the pro-bending tournament…" She felt someone holding her hand and saw that Mako was holding it in an effort to comfort her.

"Korra, the lovely nurse here, Senna, is a waterbender and offered to fill in for you, just for tonight." Bolin said. The nurse blushed when he said lovely.

"Oh…" Korra said.

"I know we've been looking forward to the grand opening for weeks, but we can't have you knocked around in your condition. You've got to let Senna play for you tonight, Korra." Mako pleaded.

Korra thought for a second, and then spoke. "As long as she kicks butt and you win, I'm all for it." She grinned, Mako and Bolin cheered, and Senna laughed in excitement.

* * *

Mako, Bolin and Senna stood in the uniform room. The matches would start in 10 minutes. They had already practiced with Senna, and she was a great waterbender. They felt confident, but couldn't help feeling like a piece of them was missing. They huddled and Mako began to speak.

"Tonight's the night. The arena is already filling with eager pro-bending fans, and we get to play at the grand opening. We're going to take them down, and we're going to show them who owns the field. We're going to win for Korra."

"For Korra!" Bolin said with a grin.

"For Korra." Senna said, smiling.

Korra turned on the radio in her hospital room and began to listen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the grand re-opening of the Pro-Bending Arena!" The announcer shouted over the intercom. "The arena was rebuilt to perfection and we're here to bring back the sport everyone knows and loves. The first team on the field tonight is the amazing, the incredible, Fire Ferrets!" As the announcer said that, the audience erupted.

Mako, Bolin and Senna walked onto the field and the bridge that led them out disappeared where it had come. Mako and Senna waved at everyone, and Bolin was jumping and yelling and wooping. The audience continued to cheer loudly.

"And on the other side, the super, the fantastic, Tigerdillos!"

The trio watched as the other team walked out onto the field. Their light brown looked dull compared to the red of the Fire Ferrets. The audience continued cheering loudly.

"Good luck out there, pro-benders! In 3… 2… 1…"

The bell rang and immediately the teams went at it.

Mako shot a line of fire toward the Earthbender, which he easily dodged. Bolin socked the Waterbender in the chest, knocking them into zone 2, and Senna aimed a line of water at the Firebender, which he dodged. The Waterbender was avenged as the Firebender knocked Bolin back with a blast of fire. The three of them kept throwing and dodging on and off. Senna was hit in the stomach by the Earthbender, but recovered quickly and knocked the Earthbender back a zone. Mako was hit by the Earthbender and knocked into zone 2 with Bolin. Only Senna remained in zone 1.

"For Korra…" Mako said, gritting his teeth. He released the largest ball of fire that he could produce legally and knocked the Firebender back into zone 2. Bolin cheered as the Fire Ferrets got the green light to advance. The Tigerdillos were in zone 2, and the Fire Ferrets were in zone 1 of the opposing team's side.

The Firebender released a huge wave at Senna that sent her staggering back to her team's side, but his triumph didn't last, because Bolin socked him a good one, and soon he was in zone 3. Mako and Bolin were getting beat on pretty heavy now, because the Tigerdillos were stepping up, not about to lose. But they kept going. Bolin, determined to get this Firebender out, sent another disc at him, followed by a second. He dodged them both. So Bolin pretended to aim for another teammate, and sent a disc at the Firebender, catching him off guard and sending him into the waters below. Senna threw a wave at the Earthbender, which he blocked with a disc, but Mako sent a fireball from another angle and the Earthbender went back a zone.

The Waterbender set to work avenging his teammates, and pushed Mako back into zone 1 of his own side. Angry, Mako shot multiple fireballs at the Earthbender, sending him over the edge and into the water. With one final stroke, Bolin heaved a disc out of the ground, sent it flying into the torso of the Waterbender, which sent him into zone 3. The Fire Ferrets once more got the green light to advance, but just as Mako and Senna were about to throw an attack, the bell rang. The time had run out, and the Ferrets had been the only ones to advance territory.

Korra, sitting in her hospital room, let out a cheer as the announcer gave the verdict.

The Fire Ferrets had taken round 1.

In a few minutes, the Tigerdillos were back on the stage, and each team was set back in the zone 1 of their side. And this time, the Tigerdillos were angry. So, after the round 2 countoff, they were merciless. The Firebender had Bolin back into zone 2 within seconds, and Mako and Senna were barely holding ground. They unleashed whatever attacks they could, but they were forced to give more attention to defense with the array of attacks coming from the Tigerdillos. Mako roared and heaved a fireball that knocked the Earthbender back a zone, but Senna was pushed back by the Firebender at the same time. Bolin knocked the Firebender back into zone 2, so it was just Mako and the Waterbender in the front zones. Mako was struck with two attacks at once, which sent him back a zone with a groan. The Tigerdillos got the green light to advance on the Ferrets.

Mako shouted it this time. "FOR KORRA!"

The refs and announcers looked at each other. The announcer spoke. "Yes, folks, I'd heard that Avatar Korra was in the hospital and that the Ferrets got a temporary replacement Waterbender. So it looks like young Mako's got some motivation to win!" He said with a laugh.

Mako struck the Waterbender with a blast of fire and he was pushed back to his side's zone 1. But the Fire and Earthbenders were still advancing on the Ferrets. The Firebender knocked Bolin back to zone 3 with a blast, but then Senna struck and she sent the Earthbender back to his side's zone 1. The Firebender was the only one still in Ferret territory, but he struck once more and sent Mako back to zone 3. Senna struck once more and she sent the Firebender back to his own side. Even though the Tigerdillos had been stopped in their advance, they had still done damage. Mako and Bolin were in zone 3. The earthbender heaved a disc and it sent Mako over the edge.

"NO!" Bolin shouted. He gritted his teeth in anger and sent the Waterbender back to zone 2 with a disc. But then the Firebender struck and Senna was also pushed to zone 3. "We can't let them take us, Senna!" Bolin threw another disc and it knocked the waterbender back into zone 2 as well. The Earthbender also threw a disc, which sent Senna over the edge. "NO! If they knock me off, they win the match!" He knew time was almost out, so rather than attack, he dodged and waited out the time. No more than 10 seconds later, the bell rang. Bolin was still up, so it wasn't a knockout.

But the Tigerdillos had still taken the round.

The Fire Ferrets, once all back on stage, got into a huddle. "Okay, this is it. This is the last round, and whoever wins this takes the trophy, because we've each won one. We need to be ferocious, that's how they won last time. But we also need to focus. We need to be calm, but still feisty. Let's show them what the Fire Ferrets can do." Mako instructed.

"For Korra." The three said at the same time.

And then the count off for the 3rd and final round began.

Immediately the three of them let off a fury of attacks. But so did the Tigerdillos. Mako knocked the Earthbender back, the Firebender knocked Senna back, Senna knocked the Firebender back, the Waterbender knocked Bolin back, Bolin knocked the Waterbender back, and the Earthbender knocked Mako back. They were all in zone 2.

Mako released another fire, but the Earthbender blocked it this time, and Senna stopped a fireball that was headed for Bolin. She then released a wave, but it was cut in half by a disc from the Earthbender. They were going nowhere now. Attacks were being cut off. But then Senna's defenses were breached and she was knocked back to zone 3. Bolin growled and knocked the Firebender back to zone 3 as well. Senna shot at the Firebender, who was sent back to zone 3 as well. Bolin was then quickly shot back to zone 3 by the Firebender. So Mako and the Waterbender were the only ones who remained in zone 2. Both of them made a shot at each other, which collided in mid-field and were both stopped, resulting in a miniature sizzling explosion. It was at this time that the bell rang.

"TIE-BREAKER!" The referee shouted. The Fire Ferrets immediately ran toward each other. The referee flipped a coin quickly.

Blue.

"The Tigerdillos get to choose!" The Ref shouted. They talked for a moment. Then the Waterbender stepped up to zone 1.

"Oh, no. They're going after you, Senna, because they know you're new..." Mako said. "You can do it though. Don't let him knock you out." He gave her a smile of encouragement.

"I'll be immovable." Senna said with a grin. She stepped up to zone 1, and a circle rose out of the arena, separating the two Waterbenders from the other four.

The Tigerdillo immediately made a shot, but Senna was expecting it. She sidestepped, never breaking eye-contact with the enemy. Senna let the Waterbender shoot for a few moments, not even attempting to attack in return. She was waiting for the right moment.

The Waterbender paused, and Senna struck.

Senna leaped to the side and faked a shot with her right hand. In that moment, she immediately raised her left hand and shot it from the side. The water smashed into the Tigerdillo's left side, but it didn't knock him off. He was fazed though, and that was when Senna struck him in the chest. The Tigerdillo flew off the platform.

Senna had won them the match.

The audience erupted into cheers. They couldn't contain themselves as the Fire Ferrets linked hands and turned, unable to stop the grins coming onto their faces.

"It was a close match, I thought the Tigerdillos were going to take the trophy for a second there, but Senna stepped up and showed them how it's done. The Fire Ferrets have won the match!" The announcer shouted with enthusiasm.

Mako and Bolin looked at each other, making eye contact, each thinking the same thing.

It felt like old times again.

* * *

Korra couldn't help the tears that flew down her face as the heard of the Fire Ferret victory. She sat in the hospital bed, as happy for them as she could be. If only she had been there. But she was sure Mako and Bolin would come to see her soon, and tell her stories of their triumph. She was happy they were able to get their old home back, and their old life. They deserved it. No, they deserved more. She couldn't wait to tell them how proud she was of them.

* * *

**Sorry if this was predictable. I'm not as good at writing action parts as I am everything else.**

**I really hope you liked it anyway.**

**Please review! (:**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's today's chapter. But I might also upload one more today if I have time. We'll see.**

**It's even shorter than Chapter 1, but I hope you'll like it anyway.**

* * *

Asami sat at her desk, looking at files, but also awaiting an arrival. As she continued to think over what she planned to propose, a knock came to the door.

"Miss Asami, General Iroh II is here, as you have summoned him." A servant said.

"Send him in please."

The door opened, and a tall man walked in. He had dark hair like Asami's, and a muscular figure. The man bowed his head slightly with a smile, showing respect.

Asami smiled. "Thank you for coming, General."

"No worries. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He responded.

"Well, I'd hoped to hear your input and lay a proposition for a plan I'd been thinking about for a while now. I believe I mentioned it in the summoning letter." She said.

"Ah, yes. You said that you believed it would be a good step to upgrade Future Industries to cars and ships?"

"Well, that's what I believe. I also wanted to hear what you thought about it. If the industry would be better off sticking to cars, I would like to know if and why you think so."

General Iroh pondered this for a second. "With all due respect, ma'am, why are you asking for my input on this? I'm just a captain of a crew. Wouldn't it make sense to call on your advisors?"

"A good question. I plan to speak to my advisors after I formulate a plan, which is why you are here. And though you are just a captain, I hear that you and your crew not only navigate the ships, but you know the mechanics of them and know how you would build one, with what materials would be lightest and strongest and so on."

"Well, you've heard true. A high majority of my crew once in their lifetime worked in a shipyard before they came to be on my crew, and the rest are well-informed of important ship upholding duties."

Asami smiled. "Very good. I'd also heard that you'd come up with an idea for a new kind of ship, one that would be much more efficient sailing and boost technology."

"Well, uh, yes, but…" Iroh faltered. "My crew and I have not the means to build such a ship. We have neither funds nor materials."

"Here's a proposition then. I supply you with the funds and the materials to build this ship you've been dreaming about. In return, you will take a portion of my car crew and set them to work on the ships with you, teaching them what they need to know about building ships. Future Industries will not take credit from you. The ships will be advertised with Future Industries, but they will still give you full credit for the design and the workmanship of these machines. What do you say?" Asami said, folding her hands together nervously.

General Iroh sat there for another second more.

"Would you like time to consider?" Asami asked.

"No, I don't need more time. Yes, Miss Asami, I accept your proposition. One request though. Let us return to our homelands for a few weeks first. These men have been away long and they would like to get back and give our homelands the news of the successful removal of Amon. We then will return to work on the ships." Iroh offered.

"That's perfectly fine. That will give me time to hire new men anyway. I'm going to need more workers if we're going to be building cars and ships." Asami stood, and so did Iroh. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Iroh shook her hand. "Thank you for this opportunity, Miss Asami."

* * *

"Thank you all for coming. I'm sure you wondering why I have called all of you here for this meeting." The council leader spoke. He had gathered the leaders for many of the nearby regions here to induce his plan. As the council leader explained his plan, he watched the faces of the region leaders. Shock, confusion and wonder passed through them all.

"You mean… you're intending to invade the United region and control the freaky element magicians?" The leader of one of the larger regions asked.

"Yes, I am. Although this is a mission that requires support."

"You know, I'd already been thinking about this a while." The leader of a different larger region mentioned. "I just knew it wouldn't be possible alone and I didn't think we would get any support of such a dangerous feat. I'm glad you've stood up and suggested this."

The council leader smiled. "I'm glad you already approve."

The larger region's leader who had spoken first started again. "If it'll work, it really would be well worth our time. As long as we can get all the weapons assembled, there's no stopping us. They've always been independent. They've always had the resources they need, they've never relied on us. They must see us as unnecessary and insignificant to them. You know what, I'm in. Let's show them they're not all great with their freaky magic."

The second larger region's leader spoke. "I would be honored to help."

The council leader smiled, and then looked at the two smaller region leaders. "Even though you're not really big, you still have resources that could help us. Are you in? You'll have us three larger regions fighting alongside you."

The two smaller region leaders looked at each other. Then one of them spoke. "You know, we've always been fine without them. We have resources too and we don't need them. If we do capture them, they could always break out, unleash a huge attack, and kick us out of their region. Once that happened, we'd never be at peace with them again like we are now. The only thing I can see resulting from this is war and more war. Although it's tempting, I'm not sure it's worth it. I don't know about you, but my people are happy the way we are."

The other smaller region leader hesitated, then spoke. "I'm in. A chance to be something bigger than what we've always been is too good to pass down."

The first smaller region leader frowned. "I'm not changing my stance. You'll have to do this without my region's help."

The council speaker spoke. "Well then, I feel we're settled for now. Those of you that have agreed to help, I will be in contact with you. If you know of any other regions that would likely help, don't hesitate to contact them. This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

"I can't believe you guys won the other day! I'm so happy!" Korra said excitedly. She was still in the hospital room, but she should be able to leave soon. Mako and Bolin were there with her. "I was listening the whole time and it was awesome! Especially when Senna took the tie-breaker with ease. That was fantastic!"

Mako and Bolin grinned at each other. "We knew we had to win, for you. Because you couldn't be there to help us win." Mako said.

"Oh yeah, I know. I heard everything." She said to Mako in a teasing tone. He looked at her with a silly grin and gave her hand a squeeze. "I just wanna be out of here."

"We'll be able to spend more time together outside this place soon enough." Mako said. "And speaking of dates…" Mako looked over at Bolin and raised an eyebrow.

Bolin squirmed in his seat, but managed an embarrassed grin. "Shut up!"

Korra then looked between the two of them. Did Bolin like somebody?

"Ask her, dude!" Mako pressed.

Bolin looked at him for a second, then sighed. "Fine. I will."

"What's going on?" Korra asked. Mako leaned down and whispered into Korra's ear.

"Bolin likes Senna."

Korra squealed. "How cute!" Bolin squirmed once more.

"Shhhh!" Bolin said desperately.

"Is she working today?" Korra asked.

"I think so. If she is, she'll probably be in here soon to check on you." Mako said. "Or to see Bolin…" He winked.

Korra laughed and Bolin blushed.

The two brothers started to tell her about the match, intense parts, when they had started to worry, good hits they had made, and how they almost made a knockout in the first round. Korra was enjoying the stories when Senna walked in.

"Hey Korra, hey boys." Senna said, smiling.

"Hey Senna." Mako and Korra said casually.

"Hey… Senna…" Bolin said nervously. Senna, noticing this, smiled at him. "You were totally awesome in the match the other day."

"Thanks! I appreciate being able to play with you guys. That was so much fun." Senna said.

"You know what else would be fun…" Mako whispered. Bolin gave him a dirty look.

"So, um, Senna…" Bolin began. Korra and Mako grinned at each other. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in… umm… having dinner with me after you get off work today?"

Senna froze. She had been in the middle of looking at the results of Korra's tests. Her body relaxed and she smiled once more. "Sure, Bolin. I'd love to."

Bolin smiled. "Real… really? Okay… good." He said. Senna laughed.

"Korra, how do you feel?" Senna asked.

"Great, actually. I'm a little sensitive still, but it doesn't hurt much anymore."

"That's fantastic!" Senna said. Then she walked to the side of Korra's bed where a cup of water sat. Senna waterbended it out of the cup and pressed it to Korra's side. She began to heal it.

"You're a healer?" Korra said. "So am I. I've taken lessons from Katara."

"My mother taught me. That's one of the reasons they hired me here, is my healing properties." Senna replied. She was finished soon enough, and the wound suddenly felt immensely better. "It's a lot better now, but you'll need to rest here just a little while longer. You'll probably be able to leave tomorrow or the day after that. But even once you do, don't do anything strenuous for a while. Take it easy."

"Thank you." Korra said. Senna smiled once more and left.

* * *

**I never thought Bolin and Asami would make a good couple. She's too classy and he's too goofy. So I support Irosami. I'm sure Bolin will find another girl in season 2 though.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So, as I promised, here's another chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Please review. I haven't gotten reviews so far.**

* * *

The restaurant was crowded, but not loud. Everyone was quietly talking amongst themselves while music played in the background. In one of the small tables on the side of the building sat Bolin and Senna.

"So why did you leave the Water Tribe and come here?" Bolin asked.

"Well, my parents thought it would be good if I started learning to be independent, so they sent me here to go to school and to get a job and other things." She replied. "Have you always lived here?"

"Yeah. Mako and I have lived in the Arena since we were kids." He said.

"By yourselves?" She said, confused.

"Well, yeah… our parents were murdered when we were little." He said quietly, looking down.

Senna's expression was one of shock, and then changed to sympathy. "I'm so sorry…" She reached out and put her hand on his. "But it's amazing that you were able to find a way to support yourselves."

He smiled. "Yeah. When Mako got us into probending, it became so much better. Suddenly we had a place to live, and we weren't on the streets anymore…" Senna then saw the pain on his face, and decided to change the subject.

"So are Mako and Korra a couple?" She said, grinning. She had seen him holding her hand at the side of the hospital, and when he was so determined to win for her, but those both could have meant he just had feelings for her.

"Yeah, they are."

"Oh, okay. That's what I thought. It's really sweet."

After that, the food arrived. They began to slowly make progress on their meals, while still conversing in between bites. After they were finished, they paid and left. They decided to walk around Republic City.

"Did you have a boyfriend back in the Water Tribe?" Bolin asked casually.

"No. I was busy training and never really had time for that sort of thing." She replied. "Coming here, I'm not as busy, but there are some days where I just have too much to do. But even through that, I would find time to go to pro-bending matches before it all happened, and to go on dates and such."

"So, if you were willing, you'd be able to, uh, spend more time with, um, me?" Bolin said nervously.

Senna laughed, thinking it was really cute when he did that. "I'd be able to, yes, and I don't see why not." Bolin, gaining confidence from her answer, reached out and took her hand. She smiled, blushed slightly, and looped her fingers through his.

"I have something I want to show you."

He took her up to the attic of the pro-bending building where they lived, and Mako was not there, which didn't surprise him. Mako was probably at the hospital with Korra. Bolin led her through the back where the attic window was.

She released his hand and walked up to it, looking out. She exhaled in amazement. "Wow. What an amazing view. And you can just look out and see this every day. You're pretty lucky."

"Yeah. Mako and I love it up here. Living on Air Temple Island while the arena was in ruins was so much fun, but this is home, and we can just sit up here, away from the world, and lean on each other, just like we've always done." Bolin said.

"It's amazing how comfortable you are now, after all you've gone through… I admire the strength of you and your brother to get through that."

"Thank you. It hasn't been easy. It's been getting better lately though. Peace has returned, slowly but surely." He said. "And now that I know you, I think it'll just keep getting better."

Senna smiled, blushing, as Bolin came and stood next to her, and they took one more glance out the window at the world before them.

* * *

It was almost midnight, so Mako had already gone home. Korra now sat in her hospital room. Why was she still awake? She needed to relax so she could sleep. She was antsy. So she decided to meditate. She carefully sat up, closed her eyes, and was completely still.

She was sitting like that for a few moments when suddenly she felt her spirit being pulled out of her body, and the next thing she knew, she was sitting in a clearing, surrounded by trees. Birds were chirping, and it was peaceful. She looked down at her body, and she was just a blue mist of herself. This was her spirit.

She was in the spirit world. But why was she on a spirit journey right now? What was the purpo-

"Korra."

She snapped her head up to where the voice was coming from. Sitting just across from her was Aang.

"Aang…" Korra said breathlessly. "Why am I here?"

"The signs, Korra. You're getting caught up in the peace of the moment. Be on your guard, young Avatar. Something is coming. It's something like you've never seen before."

"What? Amon is gone! Right…?"

"Yes. Amon is dead." Aang said.

"Then… what could I possibly need to watch out for?"

"There's something new. Something deadly. You're in no state to go searching, so stay in the hospital until you're healed. This is just a warning. It won't happen soon, but you need to be aware. Watch."

"I don't like how serious you're being." Korra sighed. "What do I need to do? Does it have anything to do with the Equalist followers who are still-"

"No, Korra. These dreams you've been having. You need to be prepared. Train. Your airbending is come along fabulously, but you still need to practice it. You're going to be faced with a threat that nobody in your lifetime has ever seen. It'll feel just like when I thought the world was going to end in my time. You've got to stop it, Korra. Just like I did."

"Aang!" Korra said desperately. "Tell me what it is!" But suddenly Aang was gone and Roku was there instead.

"It's your duty to protect the world, Korra." Avatar Roku spoke. And then he vanished.

"You must do what is necessary to save your people." Avatar Kyoshi said. And then he was gone.

Korra was alone once more. She felt her spirit being pulled back down to her body.

Her eyes snapped open, and she was in the hospital room once more. But she noticed there were about 5 nurses standing around her, looking at her with a panicked look on their faces.

"Oh, Avatar." One of them said. "Don't frighten us so. The machine didn't pick up your presence for the last 15 minutes. If you're going to go on a spirit journey, let us know. We had no idea what to do." She sighed, and the nurses left.

Oops.

* * *

It was still the same night, and it was midnight now. The sky was dark, and most were sleeping. But Korra was pondering what the Avatars had told her, and Bolin and Mako were talking quietly in their attic. Suddenly, the sky was lit up with a brilliant light as if the sun were up. Korra's head snapped up, and she climbed out of her bed and ran to the window. Mako and Bolin each ran to the window in their attic. In the sky, a beautiful light was making its way across the sky.

A shooting star.

It left a beautiful golden trail behind it, and it raced through the sky, never hesitating. It had also broken the silence, making a loud noise that resembled that of a firework as it made its way to wherever it was going. In a few moments it was gone, but the Fire Ferrets and those in the city who had also seen it stood there for minutes more, still amazed by the spectacle of such an event.

It was something worth seeing, and something they would never forget. Though such a simple occurrence, it still is a special thing for many who witness it. Most saw it as a celebration for their newfound peace. As the viewers walked away from the windows, they smiled to themselves.

They would never forget seeing it, but more importantly, they would never forget the events that followed.

* * *

The people of the town were screaming. Dreadful, horrible screams. Houses were on fire, and corpses lay scattered across the ground. Survivors were running, and using their bending however they could to try to stop it. Children were screaming for their parents. Families were hiding.

In another town far away, the screams continued. Tanks and armies were driving through. People were being dragged away with their hands tied behind their backs. They were bending fire furiously to save themselves, but it was not doing them much good.

In another city, the whole place was coming down. The ice was shattering. The water the people threw was doing little to the machines that barged through the place. Planes flew above, their engines roaring and the bombs making their horrible noise as they dropped and blew up everything nearby.

In anoth- oh, goddesses help us, this time it's Republic City. Buildings are falling, the people are trying to hide, and the gold, beautiful, pro-bending arena… was struck by a bomb.

Not again.

Hardly anybody was surviving, and those who did were being taken captive. It seemed every nation was under attack. No one was safe. The world was doomed…

Korra screamed and woke up.

It was only a dream.

Oh, Aang… is that the future?

Is that what you were trying to tell me?

How on earth am I expected to fight that?

Nothing I do will help.

It seems the peace can never last.

* * *

**Short, dramatic chapter.**

**Please review! I really want to know if there are things I could be doing better!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's today's chapter. I'm not sure I'll have time to write another one today, but if I do find the time, you can bet I will.**

**Enjoy! Please review! (:**

* * *

Korra sat in the hospital, her hands on her face. She was distraught. How could one person, Avatar or not, save the entire nation from one massive attack? She needed to get out of this hospital.

Tenzin and Katara. She needed to talk to them.

"Senna, please, am I ready to leave? I feel fine…" Korra pleaded.

"Yes. You can go. But please, take it easy." Senna said. _How on earth do I take anything easy right now? _Korra thought.

The staff walked Korra outside the doors of the Republic City hospital. They carted her to the ferry, and soon she was back on Air Temple Island. As fast as she could go safetly, she hurried inside the building.

"Korra!" Tenzin said. "You're back!" Two little airbenders suddenly flew at her with full force. Ikki and Meelo.

"KORRA!" They yelled.

"Augh!" She cried as they put pressure on her side. Tenzin pried them off of her, and took her into his office. "I need to speak to you. Now." She told Tenzin about how she had spoken with Aang, and how later that night, she had that horrid dream. After the explanation, Tenzin sat with his head down and his hands in his lap.

"Sounds like we've got a lot of preparing to do, young Korra."

Korra whimpered. "We don't even stand a chance against it. I don't know what to do…. Maybe Aang was powerful enough to save the whole nation, but me? I just learned how to airbend and to connect with the spirit world! I'm not ready!"

"Young Korra. Aang, my father, used to tell me how scared he was before the comet came. How, with every night, it came closer to the day where he had to save the world, and how he thought he wasn't ready. But when it came time to take Ozai down, he did it. His friends helped, each of them had their own part to play. My dear, if you could not face this successfully, you would not have been the one chosen to do so. Your destiny is this. And I fully believe that nothing will stop you." Tenzin spoke, putting his hands on her shoulders. She began to cry, and he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Tenzin… for believing in me." Korra whispered. "Even when I don't believe in myself…"

* * *

"Korra!" Bolin said as the two brothers raced up the steps of Air Temple Island. "Senna told us you had gone home, but why didn't you come find us?" Mako walked up to her and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry guys… I had a lot on my mind, and really needed Tenzin's advice…" She said quietly, tears still coming down her face. Mako wiped them away with his thumbs, and then kissed her forehead.

"Mako, Bolin. Please come inside. I would like to speak with you." Tenzin said, walking outside. "Korra, I have contacted Asami. She should be here soon. Now come inside, dear. You shouldn't be walking around out here. Come and rest." The four of them all went inside. As they waited for Asami to arrive, the three sat on the couch.

"I'm sure whatever's going on, we can pull through it together." Bolin said, trying to comfort her.

"But I don't want to lose you…." Korra whispered.

"We'll always be here, Korra." Mako murmured. Then the door to the house opened, and Asami walked in.

"Korra, are you alright? I feared, being pulled here so suddenly…" Asami said. Korra stood up and walked over to her, hugging her.

"Asami, thank you for coming. I would like to ask the four of you to come into my office." Tenzin once again requested. They did as asked.

Tenzin explained the situation to the three who had not been told. The dream, and Aang's visitation.

"I fear we are facing something large. Something none of us can handle alone, not even the Avatar. I called you here to inform you that this is going to be the biggest thing we will all have faced, and lives are going to be lost. Aang told Korra it would not happen soon, so we need to use our precious time wisely. We need to get defenses. Asami, I was told you are inventing new ships. We could use those to fight, and we should also get those planes your father built going again. We need to find someone with a crazy idea."

The four looked at each other. "A crazy idea…?"

"Someone who has an idea that's so ludicrous, so strange, that when unleashed upon the threat, they'll be taken aback and slowed down." Tenzin smirked. "We need to blow their minds."

Slowly the four started to grin. Who knew they'd hear something like that from Tenzin?

* * *

"Lord Shyu from Lanria." The council leader read. The leader of the first larger region, Lanria, nodded.

"Lord Ralis from Sheriv." The council leader also read. The leader of the second larger region, Sheriv, nodded as well.

"Lord Arnook from Nyfeng." The council leader read. The leader of the smaller region, Nyfeng, nodded.

"Those are the three who were willing to help from the previous meeting. But I believe we also have two other leaders here who joined us?" The council leader asked.

"Yes, sir. I am Lord Tyro from Kuei." The man stood up and bowed. Kuei was a decent-sized region close to Sheriv.

"And I, sir. I am Lord Bato from Hakodri." The man also stood and bowed. Hakodri was a larger nation, spaced farther away than the rest, but still close.

"And I will introduce myself." The council leader spoke. "I am Lord Xin Fu, and my country here, Arlis, will be leading this invasion." He gave a mischievous smile. "I am glad to find so many willing to help. Together, we will ruin these beings who think them superior to us. Together, the entire world will become United, not just those freaks. We will try to control them, and if they are uncontrollable, then we will wipe out every last one of them."

* * *

"Down with benders! Down with benders!" The group chanted as they marched through the street. This rally marched through Republic City, people joining as they walked by. Lin watched it from a window of the Police Headquarters.

"Why are they still trying?" Lin muttered. "Amon is gone. What purpose does it serve to keep pressing this? There's nothing they can do to stop us…" She turned to her officers. "Well, I suppose we should go stop them." Lin and her officers headed down to the street. She stood in front of them, forcing them to stop. The officers surrounded the rally on the sides.

"Oh, Chief Lin Beifong. Are you going to bind us with your metalbending, stopping us from speaking our will?" A man hissed at her, clearly the leader of the march.

"I'm dang well considering it." She hissed right back. The man paused, and then struck at Lin. But he wasn't fast enough, and Lin grabbed his arm, binding it behind his back. "No matter how much you protest, there's nothing you can do against us. We benders have protected the non-benders for ages. Against attacks from cities. The Avatars have saved the world from people willing to wipe out everybody, even the non-benders. Focus on living peacefully just like we've been trying to do, and stop blaming us for everything. Maybe then you'll be happy. It's not our fault you're angry, it's your own." With that final word, she pushed him back into the rally. "Break apart, now! All of you, go home!" The rally did as told, but muttered as they did, glaring at the officers and Lin.

As Lin watched the rally leader walk away, she noticed a knife in his belt. This set off a warning bell in her mind. Then she noticed the handle of the knife. It had a marking carved into it, the marking described by a witness as the one used to stab Korra. "You!" She yelled, advancing on him. He whipped the knife out and turned on her. "Officers!" She shouted. Suddenly, the man was surrounded. The officers metalbended around the man, binding his arms, but not before he managed to throw the knife. His aim directed the knife at Lin's leg. It went near the side of her leg, and gave her a nasty gash going around her leg.

"Take him away." She growled. The officers dragged him into the headquarters. She would question him later.

* * *

"Okay, men. We are finally going to get this ship built. Miss Asami has generally offered to provide the means and the funds." General Iroh spoke to his men on the way back to the Fire Nation. "I have an idea for a new and improved motor that will get the ships moving faster than ever. I also have a new way of putting the ship together that will make it lighter and increase mobility. And this ship will have attack functions. It will shoot projectiles through holes that open on the front, sides, and back. We will need to design a new type of projectile that would be effective for circumstance. I have some ideas, but over the course of the travel home, we will finalize designs.

"Sir, why the importance of an attack function?" One of the men asked.

"We need to be prepared. We never know when something will come. This ship will push an increase in technology. Anyone who opposes us will find another thing coming. These ideas can also be built into the workmanship of our planes. We can make our planes stronger and better." Iroh was saying. "Oh, and these ships will have another unique function – something an enemy would never see coming."

The men stared at him, awaiting anxiously what he was about to say.

"These ships will be able to transform into a submarine at the press of a button, and launch underwater attacks." The men's mouths fell open.

"These ships will also be large enough to store miniature fighter planes inside them, and at the press of another button, the ships will open the bay doors on the sides and the planes will shoot out, taking the enemy ships completely by surprise." The men's mouths fell open further, and they looked at one another.

"These ships will be difficult to build, but I believe they can aid any cause and stump any enemy. No one will stand a chance against such an invention." Iroh finished his explanation, sitting with his hands together. He smiled. He couldn't wait to see the faces of an enemy when this ship comes before their eyes.

* * *

**Whoo! Of course the United nation has plans of their own!**

**So, the names of the councilmen... I didn't make those up. ;) 5 of the councilmen, including the council leader, got their names from characters in the Last Airbender, and the last councilman, the odd one out, got his name from one of the games in the Legend of Zelda series. The country names I made up myself though. Except for Hakodri, I took the name Hakoda (ATLA) and changed it up a bit.  
**

**I hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is fluffy not in a romantic way, but in a hopeful way.**

**"For hope, is all we have! And we must never relinquish it, not even in our dying breath..." "It's not like I'm some preachy crybaby who gives over-emotional speeches about hope all the time!" "Yeah, that's not you at all..."**

**Teehee. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I must spread the word, Tenzin. I need to inform everyone of what's to come. I can't let this evil come upon us unprepared." Korra said as she sat in the main room of the Air Temple Island home. "I am sending a letter to all of the main nation leaders; The Fire Lord, the Earth King, and the leaders of each of the Water Tribes. They can pass it on to the smaller towns within their own nations."

"You are doing a good thing, Korra." Tenzin said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But what if they don't believe me?" She said, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them.

"Then we'll fly down there ourselves and convince them." Tenzin said. And with this, he left.

Korra turned her attention to the piece of paper in front of her. Picking up her pen, she began to write.

"_Heiress Fire Lord, _

_I call your attention to these dire times. Although there is no present struggle, I have been having dreams of what is to come, and the past Avatars have visited me and told me to beware. I fear a conflict is approaching. In these dreams, every nation was under attack, and many were being captured or killed. I am concerned that this is going to be the hardest thing we benders have ever faced. But I believe that if we can prepare now, we will be better prepared to defend ourselves._

_I tell you this because I ask you to ready yourselves. I ask that you prepare weapons and safehouses where those unable to help fight back could hide without fear of capture, and train those who are able. I am pleading that you believe me. The sacred Order of the White Lotus has confirmed this, they have told me that they have felt for a while now that things were not right. I plan to do everything in my power to stop this, but I cannot be everywhere at once. So I ask you to protect and prepare your people, my people._

_I thank you,_

_Avatar Korra."_

But would that even be enough?

As she read through it, she realized she sounded like she knew exactly what the threat was. But the truth was, she didn't. She had no clue. She just knew that it was something that would kill many people if she didn't put a stop to it. She knew nothing about what exactly was coming, she didn't know where it was coming from. Was it her own people? What if the threat was one of the nations that she was writing a letter to?

No, that's preposterous. Her people wouldn't do that. She sighed. If it wasn't that, then what was it? How could she explain?

_So, yeah, hey guys. Um, yeah, something's coming that's gunna kill us all, and I don't know what it is, but we need to prepare, so yeah, uh, get ready._

That sounded stupid. How on earth would she protect her people?

* * *

**[It's a week later. Iroh has returned from his trip home.]**

"You're telling me, you plan for this ship to be able to turn into a submarine, and be able to hold planes?" Asami said, sounding skeptic.

"I know. It sounds crazy. But I think I have just the crazy mind to make it work." Iroh replied, grinning. "You see, it will be wide and long, but it will be short. It won't have things that tower high off the top of it. It'll look like some big, bulky piece of junk. But then the captain presses a button, and suddenly walls that are made of the same material as the ship will shoot out from the top of the sides. They will meet above the short ship, and the ship will descend underwater, now with the oval shape of a submarine, closed off. And from there, the bottom part of the ship can launch underwater missiles. And when she ship is above water, before it activates submarine mode, Cargo doors can open on the sides and release the very small fighter planes that can drop bombs on enemy ships. It's the perfect weapon."

"You are a mastermind, General." Asami said, laughing. "And you can develop the mechanics to make it work?"

"If my crew and I devote our knowledge to this task, I believe we can develop such a ship." Iroh said with confidence.

"Very good. You have my permission to go all out." She said, grinning. "In times like these, we're going to need some crazy ideas."

"Well, that's what you have me for." Iroh said, and then stood up, bowed his head slightly, smiling, and went to go discuss with his crew.

_Is it bad that I find him incredibly handsome? _ Asami thought to herself as he walked away.

* * *

Korra sat in the Air Temple Island home, reviewing some of the letters she had received back.

"_Avatar Korra,_

_We thank you for your notice. I have no reason not to trust the Avatar, after Aang and my father Zuko restored the honor of the Fire Nation when Sozin, Azulon and Ozai ruined it so long ago with treachery to the other nations. I fully believe you when you say you know what is to come. My people and I will begin to prepare ourselves, and we will even offer aid to other nations, for we have many places we could offer as protection._

_Your honor and love for your people is admirable, my dear Avatar. We know we are safe in your hands._

_Heiress Fire Lord." _

Korra breathed a sigh of relief. She had the support of the feisty and incredible Fire Nation. She then opened the Earth King's letter.

"_Avatar Korra,_

_You and your past lives have done much for us. The Earth Kingdom's troubles during the Hundred Year's War were constantly relieved by young Aang and his friends, when he saved Earth Benders and recaptured Ba Sing Se in the name of the past Earth King. We, of course, know of the prophetic abilities of the Avatar, and know you speak the truth when you speak of visions. We will fully begin to prepare ourselves now. We will offer safety and refuge to those who cannot fight. I promise you that we will fight until the day we die. Besides, we've been out of action for 70 years now! It'll be fun to fight again._

_You are a brave woman, Avatar Korra, and I look forward to fighting with you. May we defend our lands and our people._

_The Earth King."_

Korra almost laughed out of happiness. The noble Earthbenders, who control the power of the earth in their hands. She knew she could count on them. The next letter was from the beautiful Northern Water Tribe.

"_Avatar Korra,_

_We owe you for the rest of our lifetimes. Aang protected us from an invasion of the Fire Nation during the Hundred Years War, and even though that was not exactly your feat, we owe you just as much. And we believe you one hundred percent. We will prepare ourselves immediately. We don't have anywhere we can hide people here, but if another nation is in need, we can offer supplies or assistance. No one can take away the lands won back for us only 70 years ago. No one can end this reign of peace that we so rightfully deserve._

_May the line of Avatars continue now and forever. We are in your hands, and we would do anything for such a noble lady._

_The Northern Water Tribe."_

Why had she even been worried? These nations had faith in her. She sat back and exhaled deeply, smiling. Even though she still knew it was still going to be hard, she knew the nations would be more prepared now. But they still didn't know when to expect this. She decided she would try and get an estimate, and let the nations know immediately. She looked down at the last letter from the Southern Water Tribe.

"_My dear Korra,_

_We thank you for taking the time to warn us. We will warn the village and everyone here. There is not much here to fight with or no place here to hide, so we may leave and seek refuge in a safe place. We hope you are well. We miss you and it is good to hear from you. You were born to do great things, and we know that no one could ever stop you. You can come here anytime for advice or comfort. We'll let you know when we leave._

_We have never been more proud of you. These nations are safe in your hands._

_Katara, Tonraq and Senna, and the Order of the White Lotus._

_The Southern Water Tribe"_

Hearing from her family back home was just what she needed then. A huge weight was taken off her chest, and she suddenly had faith that no matter how dangerous this threat was, they would be able to handle anything if they united as one and fought together. The four nations fighting alongside another would be unstoppable. Korra began to cry, but they were no longer tears of fear. These tears were ones of hope.

* * *

**-wipes tears-**

**Hahah. Yeah, after all the dramatic "the world is ending!" talk the past few chapters, I felt we needed something inspirational.**

**And the reason the Fire Lord was titled "Heiress Fire Lord"... I was looking up who the Fire Lord is during this time, and they didn't give me name. They just said Zuko's daughter. So I simply called her Heiress Fire Lord, even though she's not an heiress because she's already ruling... *coughhack* it just sounded cool.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's today's chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

**I don't own Legend of Korra or any of the characters except for Senna.**

* * *

Asami walked through her factories, supervising the building that was taking place. In the back, the usual cars were still being produced. But in the front of the factory, there was a space that had been cleared for the production of the ships. At the moment, Iroh and his many workers were standing over a table looking over blueprints. As she walked by, she caught a few words.

"… piece of metal will cover this area here…" Iroh was saying. As they were talking, a large cart was bringing a shipment of materials that the General had ordered. He looked up. "Oh, good. The 'special secret material' I requested is here." He said, walking past Asami toward the cart, winking at her as he passed.

"Special secret material?" Asami questioned, walking up to him.

"The secret stuff that's going to make this boat do all I said it could do." He said with a smile. "You can thank me later." He grinned.

"How long do you think it's going to be before you've at least built a prototype?" Asami asked. She knew from what Tenzin said that they didn't have a long time.

"Don't worry, Miss Asami, we know of the dire circumstance, and we plan to get one built in time. Even if we only get one built, that'll still be enough to stop a good number of enemy ships." Iroh replied.

"And I thank you for that. You know, you don't have to call me Miss Asami all the time. You can just call me Asami."

"Oh, but Miss Asami feels more right for such a beautiful, elegant lady." Iroh replied, and then gave her a smile and walked away.

_Oh heart, stop fluttering like so._

* * *

Mako and Korra were in the attic of the arena, spending some time together. Bolin was out, he was on another date with Senna. The two were sitting on the couch, sometimes kissing but mostly enjoying each other's company after such a stressful week.

"It's good to be here again. That hospital was torture." Korra said.

"I know, I couldn't spend any quality time with you in the hospital, with the nurses walking in and out." He replied.

"As wonderful as this is, I just can't take my mind off of this shadow, this attack that's coming I have absolutely no idea when." She said with a sigh.

"You've warned everyone. You've done everything you can for now. We just need to be ready to fight once this thing comes, whatever it is." Mako said in an attempt to comfort.

"I know, but still, I just can't think-" she started to say, but stopped when Mako tightened his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and put his other hand on her cheek.

"Hey." He murmured into her hair. "It'll be okay."

She groaned in exasperation and pulled out of his arms, sighing. Shocked she had pulled away, he just stared at her. "Mako, you don't understand! This is serious! People are going to die!"

"I know, I understand how serious this is, I really do. I just wanted to spend romantic time with you before it happened, in case we might not get to after it does..." He said softly.

She sighed once more, but this one less angry. "Okay. I'm sorry. But don't say that, we're always going to be together. I'm just frazzled to no end. The stress is getting to me." She put her head in her hands. Mako reached over again and pulled her back into his arms. She willingly sank back into his chest. He stroked her hair as he began to speak.

"I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I love you too."

* * *

Back in the arena training room, the Ferrets were going at it again. Mako shot a fireball at Bolin, which he dodged. A blast of water then struck the distracted Mako in the chest, heaving him back. But Korra's success was quenched with a disc to the stomach.

"Hey, bro, take it easy with the discs on Korra." Mako warned. Korra, her arms wrapping around stomach, groaned a little.

"Oh goddesses, Korra, I'm so sorry, I forgot!" Bolin said desperately.

"It's okay, Bo. Just make sure you sock it to the other team real good tomorrow night." She grinned.

"Sure thing, Korra." He said, grinning back.

"So how was your date, Bo?" Mako asked.

Bolin blushed, but didn't hesitate to talk. "It was really nice, just like the last few have been. She's so great, she likes me for me, not just because I'm a famous pro-bender." He paused, but then grinned and started again. "So we've been going on a few dates, and it's been turning out really good, so I asked her if she wanted to make it official and go steady."

"Really?" Korra said excitedly.

"Way to go, bro! What did she say?" Mako said.

"Why, she said yes, of course. Do you really think she would have turned down the great and gorgeous Bolin?" He said, flexing his muscles. Korra and Mako both laughed.

"We're proud of you, buddy." Mako said, fist-pumping him.

"Thanks." Bolin grinned.

* * *

"Lord Ralis, what is the news on your production for the invasion?" Lord Xin Fu inquired, the council once again joined in meeting.

"Smoothly, sir. Our production team has been working for the past two weeks to build the best supply of nuclear weapons you'll have ever laid your eyes on, and we've also set to work making new ships, tanks, and planes." Lord Ralis explained.

"Excellent. And you, Lord Arnook?"

"We have indeed begun to develop storages of resources just like you have asked. We have a warehouse that we have filled with small weapon stocks, extra ammo, first-aid things for our soldiers, and necessities for the trip or if the battle goes too long, like food and water."

"Very good. I presume then rest of you are also getting prepared with your own weapons and armies?"

Lord Bato spoke. "I have a surprise planned that the United region will never see coming, sir. Along with our weapons and armies." The man grinned.

"That's what I like to hear. We are now going to go over strategy. There's enough of us to each attack a separate area of the region. Some of you will pair up with another one of you to take on a region, for some are larger than others. Such as, the Water Tribes are smaller than the Earth and Fire kingdoms, so they will require less of a force."

Before Xin Fu could continue, a woman ran into the room. She approached the council leader and spoke to him for a few minutes. She then left. The council leader then addressed the council once again.

"I have not informed you that I have a spy in the United region right now, that keeps me updated on their actions. This spy has sent word that the region knows that they are about to be attacked, but they know not by what. They are preparing though, and developing their own plans of defense and offense. The spy has also told that the Southern Water Tribe is evacuating to another nation, for their dwelling is not a safe enough stronghold. This is all no matter. We just have to expect that they will be ready to retaliate, and act accordingly. They do not know exactly what is coming or when it is coming, so we have this advantage over them.

I am going to assign you to certain regions, and you will learn that region and plan how you are going to make it your conquest. Lord Bato, you will take over the Northern Water Tribe and hold it until the other nations are conquered as well, you will then wait for my announcement. Lord Shyu and Lord Tyro, you will conquer the Earth Kingdom. Lord Ralis and Lord Arnook, you two will conquer the Fire Nation. And I, Lord Xin Fu, will attack the capital. I am going to conquer Republic City. Once we have all succeeded, the United region will be ours!"

The men cheered. They knew they were about to attempt a feat that had never been done before.

They were going to challenge the Bending nation.

* * *

"Pema, I do not want you and the children here when the invasion is happening. I wish for you to evacuate to one of the nations who can hide you." Tenzin said, taking his wife's hands in his.

"I would rather be here, but I know it is necessary." She said softly. She would not put her children in danger.

"The Fire Nation is the closest. I would like you to take Oogi and travel there as soon as you can, my dear."

"Yes, my husband. We will leave tomorrow morning." Pema said. She left to go tell the children of the change in plans.

_They will be safe there, _Tenzin thought. _The Fire Lord said she had many places she could offer refuge__…_

But he still could not help worrying about his family. His newborn son, sweet Rohan. He wasn't even a year old. He hoped his children would understand the severity of the situation and not cause trouble for the other people in hiding. He would have to explain to them tonight.

Then there was Korra. The stubborn, free-willed girl who he thought of as one of his own daughters. As much as he worried about her, he knew he could not send her away, as much as he wanted to. She was the Avatar and it was her duty to fight this. But he hoped she would be careful, and think. If he lost her, he didn't know what he would do. She was growing up quickly, but she was still young and fragile. She had almost lost her life just recently, and he had been panicking the whole time. This world needed her, even those who hated her would soon realize how much they needed her, once she risked her life saving them from the threat that would soon come upon them. He was scared for her, but he was also proud of her. He knew she would come through with that same determination she's always had. She would save the world, no matter how much she doubted herself.

* * *

**Fluff, fluff, fluff, drama, fluff.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**I really appreciate the very few of you who have reviewed so far, you're amazing!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter because I felt like it.**

**Makorra123: Thank you for all your reviews! It makes me feel good(: And I appreciate your input, a lot.**

**Oh, yeah, and I reached 1,000 views when I published Chapter 6! That filled me with rainbows and butterfiles! Thank you all, I love you!**

**It's time for another pro-bending match!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Korra, are you up for this?" Mako asked. "You've been through a lot, physically and emotionally… we could ask Senna to fill in for you again."

Korra shook her head. "No, I'm doing this. It killed me to sit out when you played the first game, I would go insane if I had to be replaced again. I'll be careful, I promise."

"Well then, Team Avatar is back together! It'll be awesome to have the three of us playing again." Bolin said eagerly.

"I can't wait." Korra said. "I'm not scared for my well-being… I'm scared, because… well… we could be attacked at any moment…"

"I know. But I'm certain it won't happen tonight. I can feel it." Mako said, taking her in his arms.

"Let's get some last-minute practicing in." Bolin said.

"Sure thing."

* * *

"Welcome to the pro-bending arena, folks! It feels good to be announcing this event again! The first team playing tonight is the amazing, the unpredictable, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"

As Korra, Mako and Bolin stepped out onto the field, the crowd broke out into cheers. The Fire Ferrets were loved by many fans, as they were a very good team.

"And on the other side, is the awesome, the crazy, the Pinnacle Palace Platypus Bears!" This trio stepped out onto the field, arrayed in a dark brown color. The audience began to cheer some more.

"The winning team will be the one to have a place in the semi-finals! Good luck out there! Round one begins in 3…. 2…. 1…."

As the bell rang, the teams immediately lashed out. Korra, eager to lay a beating after so long without action, was quick to knock the Earthbender back into zone 2. Mako and Bolin's first few hits were dodged, and then Mako was struck with a disc, but recovered quickly. Bolin then struck true and the Waterbender was back in zone 2. The firebender became more agile, not wanting to be sent back with his teammates. But after giving his focus to dodging a wave thrown by Korra, Bolin took the opportunity to smash him with a disc. He was back in zone 2, and the Ferrets got the green light to advance.

"Well, the Ferrets were quick to push the Bears back! How will the Bears retaliate?" The announcer shouted.

Angry now, the Firebender lashed out and Korra was devoured by flame. Stunned for a moment, she was easily knocked back into her team's side by the Earthbender. She groaned with pain, but continued dodging and attacking.

"The Ferrets' waterbender Korra is back in the game after recovering from her injury! But after watching her engulfed by a double-attack, I wonder if she should still be resting!" The announcer commented.

"I'm gunna do this, and I'm gunna do it good." Korra growled, gritting her teeth.

Getting her own revenge, she threw a wave of water at the Firebender, not knocking him back, but quenching an attack he had just aimed for Bolin. The brothers had managed to get the Waterbender back into zone 3 while Korra was down. Korra heaved water out of the source, and fired it fast and true into the stomach of the Earthbender. He staggered, but he looked like he was regaining himself enough to stay in the zone. Mako was not going to allow this, though, and forced him back with fire before he could regain his balance completely. The Earthbender was in zone 3. The Firebender was the last one again. But this time he was determined to stay put. He was furious. He looked like he wanted to murder them all. He tensed as if he were preparing to launch a fire attack, but he was so out of control that it went haywire and formed lightning. The lightning bolt shot directly to the right of Korra's head, nearly resulting in a headshot, had Korra not sidestepped.

"FOUL!" The referee shouted. "No lightning! Move back into zone 3!" The Firebender moved back, although it was clear he was very opposed to the action. The Fire Ferrets got the green light to advance once more.

The two teams started firing at one another, but before anyone was hit, the bell rang. The two teams moved back to the first zones of their side.

"Round 2, beginning in 3…. 2…. 1…."

At the sound of the start off, the teams fired. The Bears began to let loose a crazy amount of attacks, not even aiming, just firing. But this tactic was not their ally, for in this moment, a headshot occurred. The Firebender shot a fireball, and it connected surely with Bolin's face.

"FOUL!" The referee shouted. "No headshots! Move back into zone 2!"

"Thank goodness for helmets," Bolin muttered.

The Firebender unwillingly moved back.

"That Platypus Bears Firebender just loves getting penalties, doesn't he?" The announcer said with a laugh. But the team had a new tactic now. They began aiming their blows, but they landed blow after blow after blow with not even a second between each one, not even giving the Ferrets a chance to fight back. With each Ferret getting assaulted, the whole team was blown back a zone, giving the Bears the green light to advance.

Seeing that this worked to their advantage, the Bears did it again. The Fire Ferrets allowed themselves to go back one more zone, because they had a plan. They looked at each other and made a silent decision to use the tactic they had discussed during practice. The Ferrets were pushed back into zone 3 and the Bears were given the green light.

"These Ferrets are letting themselves get pushed back! The Bears are gunna get a knockout and win the match if the Ferrets don't do something!" The announcer said.

The Bears began to run forward, and as soon as they were in the zone they had advanced to, the Fire Ferrets unleashed their own attack before the Bears had a chance to start firing them.

Without hesitation, The Ferrets made eye contact, then immediately put their plan into action. Each one of the Ferrets, perfectly synchronizing their stances and timing with the other two, performed a triple attack in unison, each one striking the Bear directly in front of them. The Bears, not expecting this retaliation, were hit with the attack so strong, they were sent back into zone 2 of their own side.

"The Fire Ferrets just sent the Platypus Bears completely to the other side of the field with a perfectly timed triple attack! Now they can advance on them and show the other team they won't be hammered on!"

The Ferrets ran forward, charging to victory. The Ferrets were in zone 1 of the Bear's side, and the Bears were in zone 2. The Ferrets did not hesitate to push them back again. The Bears, still stunned from the triple attack, were easily thrown back into zone 3. But then they snapped back into attention and started defending themselves once the Ferrets advanced a zone at the signal of the green light.

"Can the Fire Ferrets get a knockout on the Bears and win the match with 10 seconds left in the round?" The announcer said.

The audience began to count down. "10… 9… 8…"

The Ferrets, determined to score this knockout, began to attack. The Bears were defending themselves with all they could, but the Ferrets seemed to want this knockout more than anything. Mako faked a shot at the Earthbender, then turned his attention elsewhere as if to pretend he was aiming for a different player, but then tricked them again by turning to actually strike the Earthbender, who was sent sailing into the water. Meanwhile, Korra had thrown a wave at the Firebender, whom Mako had faked a pass to, and sent him over the edge as well.

"4… 3… 2…"

The Ferrets, determined to make this knockout a good show, once again formed a simultaneous attack and launched all of their elements at the Waterbender at once. As the fire, water, and earth sailed toward the last remaining Bear, they joined together and sent the Waterbender over the edge in one sizzling explosion.

The bell rang to end the round.

"The Fire Ferrets scored a knockout, declaring this match over! Good job, Ferrets, you're going to the Semi-Finals!"

The trio ran to the center of the arena, joining hands and cheering. They were laughing and smiling while breathing hard. They took their helmets off and waved and yelled to the crowd.

"I've never seen a team more united than this one! With decisions made as one, they dropped plenty of unexpected attacks on the Bears, yet I never saw their mouths move. They were totally connected in heart and mind, and it paid off. Congratulations, Mako, Bolin, and Avatar Korra. You've worked hard and earned a name for yourself as the almighty Fire Ferrets, the team everyone dreads to face. Keep up the good work and we'll see you at Semi-Finals." The announcer said.

The trio ran off the stage and they were in the uniform room on the sidelines. They took off their logo jackets and sat down, cooling down after such a match.

"Good job, guys. You were fantastic!" Bolin said eagerly.

"Thanks Bo! You were awesome too!" Korra said.

"I'm so proud of us, guys." Mako said quietly, but with dignity.

"Me too." Korra and Bolin said.

* * *

The three of them retired to the attic, and after they had changed, they sat on the couches and talked.

"So I hear Asami and Iroh are working together to build one heck of a boat." Korra said, grinning. "She hasn't given me details, but she said he promised it would be awesome."

"I think that'll be a good thing for her business, incorporating the boats." Mako said. "I'm glad she's running her father's business with honesty."

"Yeah, it's amazing that she stood up to her father like that, when he was all she had after their mother died. She really knows where she stands." Bolin added.

"She has a story, just like we do. And one day, we're going to be able to tell these stories to our children and grandchildren, about the amazing things that we did and that we went through." Korra said. "As long as we survive this mess." She sighed.

"We'll pull through it together, just like we always have. When we work together, there's no stopping us. We proved that out there on the field tonight." Mako said.

"You're right. Whatever's coming doesn't know what they're up against." Korra said, grinning.

"Now there's the Korra we know and love." Mako said, laughing.

"That Korra has always been here, she's just been hidden under all of her many piles of Avatar duty she has to take care of." Korra said.

"Well, we'll always be here. We can take a load off your back if you'll let us help you." Bolin said.

"I know, I know I can count on you. When everything else is uncertain, I know you'll be there for me."

* * *

**Yes, it's a lot shorter than the match in chapter 2, but I hope it was worth the read anyway.**

**Please review! It would mean so much to me!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's a longer chapter to make up for the delay!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra sat at a table in the Air Temple Island home, looking over two letters she had just received from the Fire Nation. The first was from Pema.

"_Tenzin and Korra,_

_The children and I have arrived safetly in the Fire Nation. The Fire Lord graciously welcomed us inside and showed us our place of refuge. I know we will be safe here. We can't wait to return home to you when this is all over._

_Pema."_

That was good to hear. She would be sure to tell Tenzin when he arrived home later that day. The other letter was from the Southern Water Tribe.

"_Korra,_

_The entire southern tribe has evacuated the poles just like we said we would. We have arrived in the Fire Nation and the Fire Lord has offered us a place of safety and hiding. We are grateful for your warning, and this will be a good thing for us to hide here. Good luck, we wish you well._

_Katara, Tonraq and Senna, and the rest of the village."_

She sighed with relief. She knew her helpless parents and village would be in danger if they had stayed in the poles by themselves. All the other nations were capable of defending themselves, but of course she and her friends would do all they possibly could. She just wished she knew more about when they were coming.

Korra decided to contact Aang again.

* * *

Korra stepped out onto the pavilion where she would meditate with Tenzin and children. She sat down and got into position. She sat completely still with her eyes closed for about 15 minutes, when she felt her spirit being pulled out of her body once more.

Opening her eyes, she was in that same clearing. She looked ahead and saw the same warm, friendly Aang she knew and loved. It was good to see him again.

"Korra."

Korra bowed her head slightly. "Aang."

"It is good to see you, alive and well. I am proud of what you have done. The world will be better prepared for this attack."

"Can you please tell me what it is we're going to face?" Korra begged.

"Korra, my dear, tell me what you know about geography." Aang asked.

She scrunched up her face in confusion. "Geography?"

"Go on."

"Uh, well, Republic City lies in the center, along the shores of the Earth Kingdom, with the large and great Earth Kingdom surrounding us on 3 sides, the north, the right, and the south. We face the ocean to the left. On the top of the map is the Northern Water Tribe, and the bottom of the map the South. Across from Republic City and a little to the south lies the large (but not as large as the Earth Kindgom) Fire Nation. The Western Air Temple area is to the west, above the Fire Nation and to the left of the Earth Kingdom. The Southern Air Temple is just above the Southern Water Tribe area. The Eastern Air Temple is just to the right of the Earth Kingdom, but a little bit south. And the Northern Air Temple is-"

"Korra, it satisfies me that you are so familiar with the world of Benders. But what do you know of the area beyond the map?"

"Beyond… the map?" She had never heard of anything like that. She had assumed that the four nations were the entire world. "Is there….?"

"Yes, Korra. There are lands outside of our region. But none are as large as ours. But they fear us, Korra. None of them are benders, and they fear the power we possess and they desire it."

"You're saying these outside forces are going to come into our lands?"

"Yes, Korra."

"But when? And how large are they?"

"I fear I cannot tell you more, Korra. You must discover the rest for yourself."

"Aang, please… I can't do this…"

"Yes, you can. Remember, you possess the power of all the Avatars before you. And because that means you have mine, I'd say you're pretty set." Aang said with a grin.

"Yes, but only when I'm in the Avatar state! When I'm not, I can just rely on what little bending technique and power I know!"

"I believe in you, Korra."

"I…. thank you, Aang." She said, knowing it was hopeless to beg him for more information.

"You are powerful, and you carry the fate of the world in your hands."

"I didn't ask to be the Avatar! I didn't ask for this responsibility! Why was I chosen, I'm clearly too weak to-"

"Korra!" Aang interrupted. "You were chosen by the gods for this divine purpose. Make no mistake of doubting their judgement. If I can stop the Fire Nation from taking over the world by myself, you can stop an outside force from taking you over with the help of the other nations. You will have more assistance than I did. I know you can do this."

"I'll try…"

"You won't try. You will."

* * *

Asami walked into the factory of her shop, only to be stopped in her tracks by what her eyes beheld.

General Iroh and his crew were standing on platforms above the ground so that they could reach the top of a giant hulk of metal that was sitting in the middle of the floor. It was more organized than a pile of metal, but it definitely was not the fanciest looking ship you'd have laid eyes on.

"Impressed, Miss Asami?" Iroh said with a tease in his voice. "For a giant pile of metal, I think it's pretty good. It looks like trash on the outside, but the inside is stuffed full of powerful mechanisms and the genius of mine and my crew's brains!"

"Are you sure it'll float?" Asami teased.

"Hey now, none of that." Iroh said, laughing. "It's no buoy, but it'll be light enough to float. I promise. You're actually just in time for the show."

"The show?"

"We just finished rigging up the last of the mechanisms, and we're about to go take this baby for a test run." Iroh said, grinning devilishly.

"Well, as owner of this factory, I'll have to supervise this test run." She said, again just teasing him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Miss Asami." Iroh said with a smile. He then hit a button, and the ship was lowered into the water of the shipyard that it was built inside. Sure enough, it floated. As it rocked back and forth from the waves, the General stepped onto the ship. He held a hand out to Asami. "Would you like to witness this with front row seats, inside the control room with me?"

She took his hand, and he helped her onto the boat. Then they walked inside the room, and Iroh sat down on the driving seat. Asami sat down in the seat next to it.

Iroh twisted a knob, and the motor roared to life. It propelled them out from the shipyard. Then, once they were out in clear water but still close to the shipyard, Iroh pressed a button and a screen on the dash flicked on. A camera was positioned on the top of the outside of the shipyard, and it was looking at the ship, which showed on the screen.

"That's so we can watch it transform and monitor it." Iroh explained. "First, we're going to make sure the cargo doors open properly to let the planes out." The General reached over and pushed a button. The ship began to hum, vibrating as the cargo doors slid open. They watched this on the screen, and suddenly the ship had 4 large spaces, 2 on each side, with a flat area inside each where the planes would stay until released. "Good, good."

"I applaud you, General."

Iroh grinned, and then continued. He then reached over and hit the button again, and the ship vibrated as the cargo doors closed. "Now this is the fun part. Miss Asami, would you do the honors of pressing that big button for me, right there?"

Asami gave him a funny but curious look, and reached over. Laying her finger on the button, she pushed down. Suddenly the entire ship began to shake.

"Woah!" Asami shrieked. She grabbed the arms of her chair, but Iroh reached over with his right hand and took her left hand. The two of them watched from the windows of the steering room. They could see the front portion of the deck in front of them. But as the ship continued to shake heavily, pieces of metal began to slide out from the sides of the deck inside the rim. The two watched in wonder, looking back between the windows and the video screen, as the pieces of metal went up and met each other above the ship. They looked in the camera, because it was all dark now, as the deck was covered. The picture on the screen was of a ship that very closely resembled a submarine, an oval shape with pointy ends.

"And now we submerge." Iroh reached over and pressed another button. The ship began to descend below the waves. As this happened, lights flickered on at the front of the ship so they could see through the water, and a camera on the front of the ship activated, so the screen was suddenly showing what was in front of them so they could steer through the water safely.

"Oh my heavens… it worked…" Asami said breathlessly.

"Of course it did, how could you ever doubt me?" Iroh teased. "But we now need to test the missiles. Please press that button right there, lovely Miss Asami."

She did as told, and another shift was slightly felt in the ship as holes opened up in the front of the ship. Missiles that had been stocked in the holes from the loading bay below the deck were inside the holes.

"You see those targets over there?" Iroh said, pointing at the screen. "I placed them there. It's time for a little target practice." Turning the submarine as to aim carefully, he pressed a button delicately. Two of the missiles made a screaming noise as they shot through the water, and Asami and Iroh watched from the screen in amazement. The missiles struck each of the two targets, leaving red and white rubble on the bottom of the ocean floor.

"Yes!" Iroh cheered, and Asami laughed with excitement.

"It's time to ascend, my dear." Iroh said with a grin. He pressed the first button that had originally turned them into a submarine, and suddenly the ship began to rise. As it did, the metal barriers above the deck began to open. Water poured onto the deck, but it was no matter, for the rim of the deck had spaces where the water could drain down the side and go back into the ocean. Water poured onto the windows of the control room, but Iroh activated a pair of wipers that swept the water off the windows. In moments they were up, and the ship was just as it was in the shipyard.

"Oh my goodness!" Asami said loudly. "That was incredible!"

"I'm glad I was able to impress you. I've worked hard these past few weeks to design something that you would like."

"I love it! I'm so grateful of the work you did. This is astounding."

"It makes it all worthwhile to hear you say that. We will immediately set to work making another. It will be easier now that we've already designed one."

"Thank you, General."

"No, thank you, Miss Asami. Such an opportunity is something I've dreamed about for a very long time. You have no idea how much this meant to me, and how much fun I had."

"I'm pleased I was able to serve you in such a way. I would also like to thank you for the time you've spent talking to me, it was a great experience getting to know you." Asami said, blushing slightly.

Iroh smiled. "You make it sound like this is goodbye, Miss Asami. But I can assure you, I'm not leaving yet."

* * *

Bolin reached over and moved Korra's tile when she wasn't looking. Korra looked back, and pretended to be angry, but just grinned and she lightly punched him in the arm. "I saw that!"

"Bolin, are you cheating again?" Mako said, laughing.

"No, I'm just playing to my audience. I'm taking advantage of the time Korra looks away to gaze at your face lovingly to push the game in my direction."

"Hey!" Korra said, laughing.

"Fine then, Bolin, you'll play me next, and you'll find you won't be able to distract me!" Senna said, grinning.

The four of them were in the attic of the arena, just relaxing and attempting to play Pai Sho.

"You know, I still don't really understand this game." Korra said.

"Me neither." Mako said, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm just kind of laying down tiles." Bolin said.

"Then why are we even playing?" Senna said.

"…. Good point." Bolin grinned.

"This is really fun. We should do this more often, just the four of us spend time together. We could even go to the park." Mako said.

"Yeah, where the grass is still stained with my blood?" Korra said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't be a party pooper. It's really nice there." Bolin said.

"Mm, yes, the blood reflecting off the trees gives them that nice reddish touch and makes it seem like fall, the lush green transforming into the beautiful multi-colored-"

"Korra!" Mako scolded, but he was laughing.

"You're quite the charmer, Korra." Senna teased.

"Yeah, what do you see in her, Mako?" Bolin asked with a devilish grin.

"Hey, he loves me no matter how sadistic I am." Korra said, returning the grin.

"That's right." Mako said. "Just don't show me the bodies of your victims that you keep in your basement." He grinned immensely, but it faltered when he got an elbow to the side by Korra who was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder. "Ow!"

"You guys are bullies." Korra said, pretending to pout. But then she turned to the side so she could look at Mako. He grinned at her, and then he leaned down and kissed her.

"But you love us anyway." He teased.

"How could I not?" Korra said, smiling. Mako leaned down and kissed her again, this one lasting longer. A few feet away, Senna and Bolin had taken up a game of Pai Sho, but they were making up their own rules, because none of them actually knew how to play.

* * *

**Yay! This chapter was pretty fun to write.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review! I love you all!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here's today's chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

The Fire Lord stood outside her palace looking over the state of her nation. Ahead were tanks, planes, and out in the water, ships, that were all getting prepared for what Avatar Korra had spoken of. Each of these were being divided and spread amongst the whole of the Fire Nation, so each little village had a line of defense prepared for it. But the Fire Lord herself did not intend to cower in her palace. She intended to fight. This world was not going to relinquish its newly found peace on her watch.

Desiring to prove this to whatever may be coming, she poised herself in a stance and breathed in deeply. She closed her eyes and began to feel the power surging through her. Opening her eyes, she looked up toward the sky, and then channeled all her energy through the arm that she shot toward the sky. A great bolt of lightning left her fingertips and struck the sky above with a boom.

The Fire Nation would not be taken lightly. She was determined that her people would prove to these enemies that they were foolish to face such a foe. Her people were strong, courageous, and had a fire in their hearts, a love for their lands.

"Bring it on." She whispered, grinning. "I'm ready."

* * *

The Earth King also stood outside his palace. He looked around his town. He didn't know what was coming, but he knew whatever it was, it was serious, based on the severity of the Avatar's warning. So, he knew what he had to do. The noble Earthbenders were not ones to hide, but he knew if he did this, it would give the attackers quite a surprise.

He commanded every town of his nation to earthbend a dome that completely surrounded and encased their town. But he told them to prepare anyway, because the domes would not hold against a strong attack. He prepared weapons, knowing that once the domes were broken open, the power of the Earthbenders would unleash from the hole, attacking whatever had dared break the protection. The attackers would expect them to be startled and unprepared.

They were the noble and strong Earth Kingdom. They were always prepared. No way, no how were their cities going to be taken from them again. This, he would ensure. He couldn't wait to fight off some bad guys again.

* * *

Lord Xin Fu sat in his council room, this time by himself. His spy had just brought him more news, and he was pondering them. He was told every nation was preparing for an attack, but he knew not exactly how. He just knew he would have to be prepared for them to fight back. But he had 5 other nations fighting on his side, so he knew these silly benders wouldn't stand a chance. But he also knew that he had to strike while they were still preparing.

That meant it had to be soon. He swore, knowing he was going to have to rush his plans. No matter. It would all be worth it once the bending nation belonged to him. He called his messenger in here.

"Please send word to the other members of the council that we're going to have to invade sooner than planned. Tell them to finish their preparations in these next 3 days, and take no longer to do so. But don't send word of this to my spy in Republic City. We don't need him any longer, so he can remain there while the Invasion occurs, it matters not if he does not live." The man said, turning away from the messenger after his last word. The messenger nodded and left.

The man reached into the pocket of his suitcoat and pulled out a picture. It was of a woman. A woman who looked to be about in her 70's or 80's. "Oh, clever grandmother. Soon, the region will be ours, and you will have your revenge on the Avatar and the other benders who cursed you and took away your right to bend. If you can't have your bending, neither can they. Freely, at least. I intend to either control them or kill them. Soon, all your dreams will be fulfilled. Those who wronged you will pay, especially the two who got you locked away. If they are alive, I will personally kill them. If they are not, their descendants' death will be slow and painful." He said, and then slipped the photo back into his pocket.

"These allies I have teamed up with will help me realize this dream. But once I have control, I no longer need them. I will vanquish the leaders, and their armies will also become mine. Leading this large army as one, no one can stop me. The benders will rue the day they were ever born, and all nations will fear me."

* * *

Korra was meditating out in the same place she always had. She hadn't intended to go on a spirit journey, but she felt her spirit being pulled out of her body. She opened her eyes, and sure enough, Aang was there.

"Korra." Aang said. "Very soon. It's coming upon you very fast. Prepare, Korra, you have very little time."

"S-soon?!" Korra spluttered. "We're not ready! No! Aang, what do I need to do?"

"Good luck, Korra. Train."

"AANG!" Korra yelled. "HELP ME!" Tears started to streak down her face, but Aang had already disappeared. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was back on Air Temple Island in her body. "No…. no…. NO…."

As her body temperature and blood pressure began to rise, she began to feel a strong power taking hold of her. Her eyes changed, a white light shining out of each. She rose off the ground and a powerful wind surrounded her, creating a tornado that threw the roof off of the grounded gazebo she was sitting under. It hit the dirt and broke apart. She rose even higher, the tornado becoming faster and larger.

Tenzin ran out onto the porch quickly. He saw her, and his eyes grew wide. If she didn't stop soon, she would destroy the whole island, and she was rising ever higher. "KORRA!"

At that moment, he saw Mako and Bolin also running toward her. But the tornado pushed them back, not allowing any to come near her. The ground began to shake, power radiating off of her. "KORRA!" Mako and Bolin shouted. Still, nothing changed. Mako and Bolin began pushing toward her, fighting through the tornado. It took all the strength they possessed, but soon they were only a few feet away. With one final push of strength, they each grasped one of her legs, she was risen too far off the ground for them to grab her arms. Her head snapped down, but her eyes were still white and she was still billowing a storm.

"Korra, it's okay… we're here…" Mako shouted as he attempted to pull her legs down. She heaved another gust of wind, and it blew both of the brothers off of her legs. On the ground, they gasped for air. "We need to get her attention, bro. Create a pillar of earth around her, trap her inside."

The idea made Bolin nervous, but he did it anyway. The wind ceased, as she was trapped inside, but not for long. The earth cage shattered into a pile of dirt as she broke free again. Knowing it wouldn't hit her, the tornado would catch it, Mako blasted fire into the wind. It spiraled around and around her body, heating the air. Korra's frown intensified, but the brother's attempts had at least grabbed her attention, and she wasn't ascending any further, although she was still in the air.

The two brothers ran forward again through the wind, grabbing her legs. They heaved and pulled her down. It did little, but it made it so that the brothers could reach her hands. Mako grabbed her hand, and before she could throw them off again, Mako yelled something into the wind.

"I love you, Korra!"

The brothers then braced themselves to be thrown off, but the Avatar did nothing. Seeing their success, they continued.

"We need you, Korra!" Bolin shouted.

"We can't do anything without you!" Mako shouted.

Much to their surprise and pleasure, Korra slowly started lowing herself to the ground. Once she was nearer to the ground, the white faded out of her eyes, her eyes closed, and she fell to her knees. She started sobbing as she grasped dirt in her fingers, her eyes still closed and her head down. The brothers sank to their knees and wrapped their arms around her. Tenzin ran over and sat in front of her. He picked up her head so she was looking at him. Her blue eyes, wet and red, looked into his. "You're okay, Korra. You're okay now."

"I'm so sorry, Tenzin!" She choked out, sobbing some more. "I don't know what happened… I just…" She couldn't finish. She looked to each side to find Mako and Bolin on each side of her. "I'm sorry…"

The three of them helped her stand up, and Mako pulled her toward him immediately. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back, kissing her on the top of the head. "You're okay now. We're here." They took her inside and gently sat her down on the couch, Mako still holding her.

"Korra, what upset you so much as to cause that?" Tenzin asked gently.

"Aang… he contacted me, and told me… that…" She began to choke on her words here. "it's coming… soon… really soon…" She started sobbing again and leaned into Mako.

The brothers and Tenzin looked at each other. "That's bad news. But at least we have notice." Tenzin said. "We must begin to finalize preparations. We know not when it could be." Tenzin reached over and put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, and then headed into his office to plan and think. Bolin decided to take the ferry and go back to Republic City and let Iroh and Asami know. Mako continued to hold Korra as she cried.

"Mako… I… I'm not ready for this… I'm just a kid!" She whispered, still crying. Mako lifted her head up so he was looking into her eyes, then wiped the tears with his thumb.

"That's why you have us. But you're not just any kid, you're the Avatar."

"I'm the worst Avatar in the history of Avatars!"

"No, you're not. You know, you can put that rage tornado you created out there to good use. If you go into Avatar State and unleash that power, you'll be unstoppable."

"I'll be vulnerable, Mako." Korra muttered. "If the Avatar dies in the Avatar State, they don't regenerate."

Mako was speechless. He hadn't known about this.

"Aang was struck by lightning while in the Avatar State by Azula, Fire Lord Ozai's daughter. He nearly died until Katara healed him with special water that contained magical properties." Korra explained, her crying had ceased but her mood was still an unhappy one. "No one has any magic water." She muttered under her breath.

Mako sat there, not knowing what to say. He pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap, her head on his shoulder. He continued to hold her, physically comforting her because he didn't know what he could say. What words could help a situation like this? Only words that were something along the lines of "_oh yeah, the attackers changed their minds and aren't coming after all. We're safe." _If only that were true. That would fix all of their problems.

"Whatever happens, I'm glad I got to spend these last few months with you." Mako said. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to say, but it was how he really felt.

Korra sniffled, shifting her body so that she was still on his lap, but that she was now facing him. "Me too." Mako smiled, raising a hand to stroke her cheek. He gave her a light kiss on the lips, but then gently pulled her back down onto his chest. When words can't do much, silence speaks the most.

* * *

**Whoo! It's really just a filler because the big battle's not starting yet. And you probably already figured out who the grandmother is, but if you haven't, it's a character you knooow! And you'll find out who the spy is soon too. But don't ask me, I won't tell!**

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Today's chapter!**

**This one's pretty juicy.**

**I hope you like it!**

**I do not own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Bolin walked up to the porch of the apartments where Senna was staying. He was carrying bags, he intended to surprise her by having a romantic meal prepared when she got home from work. He let himself in with the key she had given him a few days before.

As he set the bags on the counter and began to unload them, he noticed a piece of paper with words on it sitting on the far side of the counter. Normally he wouldn't invade one's privacy, but he saw a few words that grabbed his attention. Words about the war, and about Korra.

He picked up the paper and began to read. It was a letter, one that had been written to somebody else from Senna.

"_Lord Xin Fu,_

_I hear word from the Avatar and her friends that every nation is conjuring up a defense from your attack. I would highly advise you to prepare for a comeback, for they aren't going down without a fight. The Avatar is emotionally unstable, though, she is not taking well the threat. She fears your coming and is shaken up, distressed. That may make her easier to take down. Also, the factories on the island are preparing some kind of war ship, and I hear word that it is a strong weapon , something you may need to prepare to fight against. I know not details of its workmanship, though. I expect you will come for me before the Invasion begins._

_Senna."_

Bolin's hands gripped the sides of the paper roughly, wrinkling it and tearing it. He leaned forward on the counter, closing his eyes. He heaved a sigh, and his eyes became wet. He had trusted her. He had loved her. And here she was, endangering them all. Based on the words, he figured Lord Xin Fu was the one who was leading the attack. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was betraying them all…

Just then, he heard the door open. Senna walked in, and she smiled upon seeing Bolin there, but that smile faltered when she saw his wet eyes, and even more so when she saw the letter in his hands.

"Bolin… I…" She said desperately.

"We trusted you…" He whispered. "WE TRUSTED YOU!"

Senna began to cry. "I know… I'm so sorry… I…"

"Sorry won't cut it. You're endangering all of our lives! Playing spy for this monster! How could you?!"

"He has my parents!" She sobbed.

"I can't believe you would do this, I thought we-" Bolin cut off as he heard what she said. "… what?" He said softly.

"He took my parents, and said he would kill them if I didn't spy for them, or if I gave them false information…" She was sobbing hysterically.

"I feel sympathy for you, I really do." Bolin said, and he was being sincere. It hit him right in the heart, because his own parents were gone. "As long as you're telling the truth. How do I know you're not just saying that so I won't be mad at you? Although I'm still mad, even if it's the truth…"

"Because I love you, Bolin, and I wouldn't lie to you or use you of my own free will." She said, looking up. "I just… I didn't know what to do…" Before anything else could be said, footsteps came pounding up the porch. "That's the messenger! Hide, Bolin!" Bolin ran into a hidden space in the kitchen where the fridge was hiding him from view. Senna wiped her eyes, grabbed her letter, stuffed it in an envelope, and ran to the door.

"Good evening, Senna." A man's voice came from the door, but it was gentle, not intimidating. He came inside and shut the door.

"Hello." She said softly. She placed the envelope into his hands.

He looked down at it and sighed. "Senna… I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I couldn't just let him do this to you."

Senna looked up into his face. "Huh?"

"Lord Xin Fu intends to leave you here. He does not care for you enough to come back and get you before the Invasion starts to save you. He also intends to rid himself of your parents even though you've kept your side of the bargain." The man's voice sounded truly sympathetic, as if the messenger had grown to care for her.

"What?!" She said, beginning to cry once more.

"I'm sorry… I'm telling you this in the hopes that you'll evacuate yourself before it happens, because I fear for you. I cannot help your parents though, I am merely the messenger. I'm so sorry, Senna." Her sobs became heavier. The man put his hand on her shoulder for a few seconds, and then departed out the door.

Bolin walked out from his hiding area, having heard it all. Bolin was on the verge of tears, as he had been the whole time. He was hurt. He was incredibly, deeply hurt. He had finally thought he had found someone, and she had been nothing but a traitor.

Senna stood and faced Bolin, with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "Bolin… I wronged you. I know I did. You should be angry with me, you should leave me here to die. Asking for your forgiveness after all I've done would be wrong."

Bolin said nothing, a tear escaping from his own eye.

"You should leave, and tell your friends what I've done, so that they know that the attacker knows of your weaknesses." She said, looking at the ground.

Bolin knew he should leave. He should just walk away. How could he forgive her? But he couldn't. She didn't deserve to be left here to die. Bolin walked toward her, and she stepped back out of fear, expecting him to lash out at her. But he reached forward, grabbed her arm, and pulled her toward him, taking her into an embrace. She was shocked, but she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. He whispered into her hair. "What you did was wrong. But even so, I know you did it because you were worried about your parents. Although I should just leave, I can't bring myself to do it. So instead, I'm going to bring you back to Air Temple Island and you're going to tell us what you know about the attackers, to help us be as prepared as they are. And Senna…" Bolin stepped back, far enough that he could look into her eyes, but still close enough that they weren't totally apart. "We can protect you. I won't leave you here to die."

Maybe he was making a mistake. Maybe it would have been better to leave her here, leave behind the girl who had wounded him so deeply. But hurt as he was, he couldn't leave her.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, Bolin…" Senna said, stepping back from him. "But I will tell you what I know. I owe you that much. But you shouldn't be so nice to me."

Bolin took her arm, and they walked out, taking the ferry to Air Temple Island.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Mako and Korra yelled in unison. Senna cowered back from their yell out of fear, and Bolin instinctively stepped in front of her.

"It's true, she did. But she had to, and she intends to make up for as best she can." Bolin explained everything, what had pushed her to do and how she intended to help them. When he finished, Mako and Korra were still angry, but they knew Senna had to tell them what she knew.

"I'm so sorry… I never wanted to betray you, and I never wanted to hurt Bolin. But I didn't want them to kill my parents…" She said. " But I'll make up for it now."

Senna pulled a map out of her pocket. She laid it flat on the table. The United region with the four nations was the largest by far, it took up most of the map. But beyond that, there were many other large sections with names labeled on them.

"So it's true then… Aang told me there were regions beyond our map, and I thought he was crazy." Korra said.

"He was right. This large one here, Arlis, is leading the invasion. It is led by Lord Xin Fu." Senna pointed at that region, and then she pointed at 5 others. "These 5 regions volunteered to help him take over the bending nation. These 6 nations are teaming up, and they are going to come and invade you. I don't know much else, I'm just supposed to tell them about you, not the other way around. But they know everything I've told them. I've only told them that the Southern Water Tribe evacuated because you know they're coming, and I've told them of the defenses you've planned. So they know you're prepared and they know you're going to fight back." Senna explained. "He's a ruthless man. He will use your weaknesses against you, no mercy."

"Thank you, Senna. Although I can't quite say I've forgiven you completely." Korra said.

"I understand."

"But we will keep you safe, and if possible, we will help you get your parents back. And don't take this personally, but we will probably not inform you of any more of our plans. Nothing against you, we just can't be put in further danger."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

On the shores of Arlis, much was occurring. Every leader was gathering their armies as to prepare for the departure, which would be very soon. The attack was only days away, and they were ready.

On multiple airstrips located nearby, hundreds of planes sat, waiting until the day of departure. Fleets of ships massive in both size and number sat in the waters, and a good amount of submarines sat under where the ships were. The shores were extremely crowded, for each large army was gathered as one to make a massive, unstoppable army. They were setting up camps to rest until the day of attack. As Lord Xin Fu surveyed this, he appeared satisfied. He had just received the latest letter from his spy, and was pleased to hear of the Avatar's emotional issues. It would make using her weaknesses against her much easier already. Contented, he walked away, leaving the leaders to situate their armies until the day of attack.

Later that evening, at a campfire, the soldiers were having conversations around their campfires.

"So, where exactly are we going to fight? What kind of invasion requires an army of this size?" One soldier said.

"I don't know." The other soldier said. Their leaders hadn't told them much. But one of the commanders walked by and overheard this. He walked over.

"You say you want to know, but can you handle the news? It's pretty big, and we don't need soldiers chickening out before we attack."

"We can handle anything." The first soldier said.

"Okay, fine then. You've heard of the large region to the northwest where the people there are some freaky magicians, right? They can control the elements?"

"You're kidding…" the second soldier said. "We're actually going into their territory? Is he serious?"

"Dead serious. He thinks if we can control them, we can use them for our purposes."

"That's crazy." The first soldier said after the commander walked away.

"He's sending us into a death trap. But hey, they could just be legends or myths. Who knows if they can actually do what the rumors say? Maybe we've got nothing to worry about."

"Xin Fu would sure be disappointed if that were the case. But he would still be able to take over the lands for their resources. That would be good, at least."

"Not for them."

"Well, of course not. But as soldiers, we can't worry about them. It's our duty to obey and destroy, not question our leaders."

"I don't want to destroy them…" The first soldier muttered.

"What?" The second soldier couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"Bro, you'd never believe it, but… I've been there."

"You've been to the land of the freaks? You're lying."

"I speak the truth. I had to go deliver something there, and when I went there, I met this girl…."

"Oh no. Are you serious? We're about to invade the land where your lover is?"

"I'm worried about her. Look at this huge invasion. Lots of people are going to die."

"Who is she?"

"She lives in the Earth Kingdom. She's a sweet, pretty girl, but she's also an Earthbender. They're going to kill her. And if they don't, she'll be their slave."

"Dude, she's one of those freaky magicians. Why are you worrying about her?"

"They're not freaks." He said, gritting his teeth. "She showed me her bending, and although I didn't understand it, it was cool. It was something I wished I could do. We've been writing. I love her, bro. And he's going to kill her."

"Well, you picked the wrong invasion to join."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**I'M SORRY!**

**I didn't want to hurt Bolin! I really didn't! But we needed a spy, and if it was some random person nobody knew already, that's no fun. A story that's all happy, as much as I love happy endings, isn't as good. I really love Bolin dearly and it hurt me to make Senna the spy.**

**And I just thought it would be interesting to have a conversation from the soldiers, and even more so if one of them had a little girlfriend!**

**Mwahaha!**

**The battle's getting close, my friends. I hope you're getting pumped! I sure am!**

**Thank you, my total of 2 reviewers, even though your number is few, I really appreciate your reviews.**

**Please review! I'm begging! Input or ideas are always welcome!**


	13. Chapter 12

**So, here's today's little baby chapter. I know it's short, sorry. I'm running out of things to write about before the big battle takes place, because I haven't wanted it to start yet. But it will start VERY soon, I promise.**

**kaotix the son of phage: I didn't think it needed to be rated T because I included no foul language or sexual content, but that may change depending on how violent the big battle is. Thanks so much!**

**Makorra123: hahaha, yes indeed, a lot is about to go down, and Korra's gunna kick butt. Thank you so much for all your reviews, input and encouragement! It means a lot!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Today we depart, gentlemen!" Lord Xin Fu shouted with a megaphone to the large army that was gathered on the shores of Arlis. The men cheered. "It is a two day journey to the border of the United region, and we will gather on the island of Recallo right outside the border and lay out instructions for the entrance and invasion tactics. As we sail, I expect you to prepare for how you will invade your assigned element, if you have not already. I bid you well, men. We will meet again in two days. The benders will be OURS!"

The men all cheered and yelled. They each stood up and began loading onto the boats, picking up their supplies and coordinating. After about 15 minutes, everybody was on a ship, with Lord Xin Fu at the head of the first ship.

"ONWARD TO VICTORY!" He screamed to all the boats behind him. As they set sail, everyone wondered what was to come. Was it going to be as easy as the leader said it would? The men knew the benders were tough people and would most certainly fight back. But the man seemed confident, so the soldiers weren't worried. They were simply unaware of the man's real motives. He didn't just want to rid the benders to equalize the entire world; he wanted to rule the entire world.

And none knew that but himself.

* * *

Korra, wearing a sea blue long dress with dark blue waves and spirals for design going down one of the sides, walked up the stairs to get to the microphone of the Republic City plaza. The city, confused by her desperate pleas and her warnings, had summoned her to speak. She stepped in front of the podium with confidence, knowing thus was her duty.

She gripped the sides of the podium, hesitating a moment. She raised her head, and began to speak.

"My dear Republic City. I know I have brought about murmurings and confusion with my talk of terror, but I have good cause. It is my duty to protect you, and protect you I shall. The other nations have put up defenses and gone into hiding due to my request. I ask also that you begin to prepare for such an attack. Avatar Aang has come to me and told me what is to come. We are in danger, an invasion is coming such as nothing we've ever seen before. I would have that you, my people, begin to prepare. Depart into the tunnels under the city with provisions that you will need. I need you to believe me. I have gone on spirit journeys where many of the past Avatars have come to warn me. I do this to keep you safe, and allow me and the forces to fight for you. We will fight to keep this peace and independence in our possession. As long as I stand here before you, this city will belong to you!"

The people began to cheer, but also looked worried. Korra spoke once more.

"I know this is a lot to take in. Trust me; I've been stressing about it a lot. But I contacted the other nations and they are prepared to fight back. We are not alone, and we are not weak. Anyone who believes they can challenge the Benders is in for a surprise. I promise I will not let you down."

Confident that she had said enough, she bowed her head slightly, lifted it and smiled. She began to walk off, and was immediately rushed at by the people because they had questions, but the metalbending police surrounded her to keep her from being pushed around.

"Avatar Korra, when is it coming?" One of the reporters pressed.

"Soon." was the only answer that Korra was able to give as she walked away. Mako stepped up to her and took her hand as they walked.

* * *

On Air Temple Island, Bolin sat on the couch, his face in his hands. Mako and Korra walked inside and saw him. They hadn't been able to get him up to come see Korra's announcement. Korra looked at Bolin still sitting there and frowned. She looked at Mako, and knew he wanted some alone time with his brother. Korra squeezed Mako's hand, and then walked down the hall to her room. Mako walked over and sat on the couch next to his brother.

"I'm so sorry about Senna, Bo." Mako said quietly.

"The first girl other than Korra that I've ever really loved and she turns out to be a traitor." He mumbled, his voice breaking near the end.

"I know, bro. And we'll get through it together, just like we have in the past, when we kept each other warm in the streets and I watched out for you. It'll all be alright, once we move past this."

"You're the strong one, Mako. That's easy for you to say. You're the one that protected us and kept us alive. And plus, you have Korra."

"I know, Bo… I'm so sorry. But you're incredible, you've won us so many matches and you're an amazing bender. You're the only family I have."

Bolin looked up, tears on his cheeks. "I don't know where I'd be without you, Mako. Thank you. And I know as long as I have you and Korra, I'm set for life." Bolin said, managing a smile. "Of course, I want to get married someday."

Mako chuckled. "Of course. And you'll find the right girl for you, when the time comes."

"That's the thing. I thought I did."

Mako's eyes widened. "Oh, Bo…" Mako stood up and then grabbed his brother's arms, pulling him up. Once he was up, he pulled him into his arms. "You're my family. And family doesn't get left behind. No matter what happens, you'll always have me."

"I know."

* * *

"My my, Asami, what a prodigious amount of machinery you have!" Iroh said as he walked through the factory. It was stuffed full with cars, planes, and 3 of Iroh's massive ships.

"We're going to be well prepa-" Asami paused and gave Iroh a funny look. "You called me Asami."

"Oh, I thought that was your name, am I mistaken?" Iroh teased.

"Are you insinuating that I'm no longer elegant?" She teased right back.

"No, I am showing that I feel very close to you." He smiled and took her hand. She smiled right back. _Could he be any more of a gentleman?_

"I am very impressed that you managed to build three of these ships in a few weeks' time!"

"We've been very diligent. I'm glad we were able to be of service."

"As am I."

* * *

**So, as I was writing that last line "As am I", I noticed that if you put it together...**

**AsAmI.**

**I'm so clever! Mwahaha!**

**Anyway, please review and I'll see you next time! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I am so so so so so sorry for the week-long delay!**

**Here's a good, intense chapter to make up for it.**

**Makorra123: Always my number one reviewer, you are. I love you dearly. And as for your question, the enemy people will use some modern weapons like you said, but there are a few I refuse to add, like guns. I feel adding something like that would change a world like this for the worse. These benders are dealing with some intense stuff, I promise. The battle will get more intense, I know this chapter's only semi-intense!**

**Kyuubi is Pimpin: Thank you!**

**Bluedog270: Thank you! And yes, Avatar Kyoshi is most certainly a girl, that was just a typo I wrote in Chapter 4 by accidentially typing 'he'. Sorry about that.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

It was nearly dawn.

It was mostly quiet. The only noises to be heard were the waves on the shore, the engines of the machines, and the occasional exchange of words between the men. Mostly though, they respected the reverence of the morning, and the significance of what was about to occur.

There were much more than a mere number of the ships in the water, a massive number of soldiers lined along every shore, and random other machines spread across the area. A man stepped up above them and began to speak.

"We have been preparing for this day for what feels like forever, and this day is finally here. We've put in all of our supplies, given our all to be here this day. To repay all that we've sacrificed, we will take all that and more. We've come too far to let anyone stand in our way." The man paused, and then began talking again. "Now, we are here below the region. The other two fleets are already on their way to the east and west sides of the map, next to the fire and earth nations. The two fleets that we have gathered here now will head up into the region from the southern area, and as soon as we are close enough, we will separate and the assigned fleet will split off to the northern water tribe and invade, and my fleet will head on toward Republic City along the coast. We will have them from all four of their areas, the three occupied nations and the main city, and none will be able to stop us."

One of the soldiers on the front line spoke up. "Uh, the Avatar could, sir."

The man leading chuckled. "Yes, the Avatar. I'm aware how powerful she is. But don't worry; I fully intend to remove her from the situation. She will not get in our way. Now, men, make your final preparations. As soon as the east and west fleets get to their sides, we will radio each other and as soon as we're all in position, we will strike simultaneously. We depart at dawn."

* * *

Korra inhaled sharply, and ran. She jumped and began to spin, turn, twist, focusing but relaxing and letting her body flow through the doors. She landed on the other side, and exhaled slowly. She grinned. For the hundredth time now, she had done it with ease.

"Well done, Korra. You have clearly mastered this ancient technique."

"Thank you, Tenzin."

Korra walked over to the old airbender, a smile on her face.

"I don't know why, but I actually feel... at peace." Korra said. "Is that normal? To have this weird feeling of serenity even though I know that something's coming?"

Tenzin smiled. "Just focus on that peace. Know that even when it feels like the end is near, you must keep fighting for that peace. The fate of the world is on your shoulders. But thankfully, you have many valiant benders and warriors ready to fight for you."

Korra smiled, but it was a smile with hidden complications behind it.

"I know. I just hope I don't fail the world."

* * *

**[DA DA DA DA TIME SKIP! One week later.]**

It was early in the morning. The sun was nowhere to be seen, but it would rise in a few minutes. Korra stepped outside.

It was cold, and it was strangely silent. The weird, eerie feeling in the air was a strange one. It felt off, and Korra knew today was the day.

Deciding to contact the past Avatars one more time before she was to face the biggest threat she had so far, she headed down to the meditation spot.

She sat down and got into position. The silence of the morning helped her concentrate. She looked up at the Aang Memorial Statue one more time before closing her eyes. Still, she felt this peace. She knew she had to enjoy the feeling while it lasted.

She opened her eyes, and she was in the spirit world. Aang sat in front of her. In his eyes was worry, but they also held confidence and love.

"You already know that today is the day. I'm so proud of you already, but today you need to go out and make me even prouder. Show these men that the benders aren't ones to trifle with. You have been training hard for the past week, and you're ready. But I have visions to show you, dear. Visions from trials that I faced during the Hundred Year War."

Korra looked up at him, surprised but excited. He had never shown her his experiences before!

Suddenly, her vision went blurry, and then began to swirl. When it all became clear again, she saw Aang. She saw him as a 12 year old boy. The sight excited Korra, she had never seen him so young in action. He was standing on top of a submarine. She saw 3 other young people around him. A tall, beautiful girl, a shorter, blind girl, and a tall, slim boy with a determined look on his face.

_Young Katara, Toph and Sokka._

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She got to see all 3 of them. One of them said something, and then Sokka and Toph walked away. Katara and Aang spoke for a few moments, and then she saw Aang kiss Katara.

Korra almost grinned. _You dog._

They loaded into the submarines after Aang flew off, and Korra watched as they entered the fire nation palace beach, landing on the shores after dodging the attacks. She continued to watch in utter amazement as the warriors swept through the main area, taking out the battlements and knocking out tanks. But Aang wasn't on the scene.

"This was the Day of Black Sun, Korra. It was a solar eclipse, and the fire benders were helpless. So we invaded, but they knew and were long gone. But I thought it would be a good thing to show you the courage of my friends and followers as we battled through the island."

It was true. They were fighting diligently, with their inventions being a great help to them. She loved watching Sokka, Katara and Toph fight. She knew how they looked when she had seen them, so seeing them like this was different and amazing.

The scene switched, and Aang was standing in front of a volcano. Lava was pouring down the front. Aang immediately took to action, and began bending the elements. He jumped up in the air, and came down with such force that the air froze the lava in place and it created a fortress around the village. He had unleashed such an amazing display of his airbending power.

_You stopped a volcano._

Korra exhaled, loving every moment of these visions.

It switched again, and this one was loud. She saw Aang trapped inside a rock. Outside the rock, a man unleashed such a powerful firebending attack that Aang was thrown against a rock pillar behind him. Aang's arm reached out, his tattoo white instead of the normal blue. He grabbed the man's beard and pulled himself out of the rocks.

"This is my showdown with Firelord Ozai."

Korra almost gasped. She got to witness the showdown that had made history.

Aang collected all four of the elements in a ring around himself in such a terrible display of his power, and began flying after Ozai. Korra watched for minutes as Aang pursued and Ozai desperately fled. But it was to no avail, for Aang struck him down on a rock. She watched as Aang had mercy, which Ozai took advantage of and tried to strike. Korra watched breathlessly as Aang pinned him down once more and took his bending away.

The scene switched, but this time it was short. The scenes began switching faster, just showing small sections of a bunch of fighting scenes that had taken place with Aang and the other members of the group. Fighting the being Sokka had called Combustion Man, breaking out of the prison with the Blue Spirit, going into the Avatar state on multiple occasions, and various other spectacles. She saw Zuko fighting Azula, and was amazed by the beauty of the blue and red fire as it collided.

Then Korra was seeing out of her eyes again. She looked at Aang, but could not speak for a moment, as she was still breathless.

"Much occurred during the few months after I had just been freed from the iceberg. I had just discovered I had been frozen for 100 years, and then suddenly my destiny was thrust upon me as my friends told me what was happening. It was a lot to handle as a 12 year old child. But I managed to defeat the firelord anyway, and balance was restored." Aang explained.

"I… I… that was… incredible." Korra breathed, finally finding her voice. "You were amazing. You possessed such amazing bending abilities for a child. I feel so lucky I was able to witness it."

Aang smiled. "Of course, that's not the only thing that happened. In between all those fights, we had fun, Korra."

"Fun? You had time to have fun?"

"Of course. I rode on the back of a giant Koi fish, I held a secret cave party for the other fire nation children, I glided through the sky, I strolled with a bunch of singing nomads, and I enjoyed precious time with my friends."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It is important that you save the world, and that you remain focused on the task at hand. But it is also important that you not get caught up in just this, otherwise you will overburden yourself and you will lose your way or your mind. Azula was driven mad with hunger for power and death. She slipped, her mind was lost. Those moments that I enjoyed the company of my friends are the only thing that kept me sane. Sokka's constant comedy, Toph's constant sarcasm, and Katara's constant affection are the only things that kept me sane. You must think about what is important for the world, but also about your friends and yourself. You need them, Korra. Sometimes we feel like we must face our battles alone, but you are never alone. My dear, you will always have your friends, and the past Avatars, of course."

"I know, Aang. Thank you."

"I'm very proud of you. You will save the world, as is your duty. But you must go now. There is no time to waste. Think about my visions and my words. Be courageous."

"I will."

"You are the Avatar, and no one can take that away from you." Korra heard these last words as she faded out.

She opened her eyes, and she was in her body again. The sun was now up. Korra stood, knowing she had to leave soon. She went inside, found Tenzin, and together they departed to the main island.

* * *

Korra stood on the arena, watching. Suddenly, she saw smoke in the distance.

_Ships. Ships are approaching._

Korra started running. She jumped off of the arena, and waterbended beneath her, creating a tornado. She used this tornado to propel herself to Aang Memorial Island. She jumped onto Aang's head and waited. Staring out into the water, she began to mentally prepare. She thought about what Aang told her and the visions she saw.

"We're ready, Korra." The man's voice came from the small radio in her hand. It was General Iroh. She looked down into the water, and sure enough, she saw Iroh's three ships heading out to meet the fleet. She heard the engines of the planes on Asami's runways, and she saw that there were no people on the streets except for the metalbending police and all the benders that had volunteered their services.

"Thank you, General."

Breathing out, she looked toward the horizon where the ships were beginning to appear. She could see that their numbers were massive.

Despite that, she wasn't afraid.

* * *

"We are on the east side and our fleet is ready, sir." Came the voice over the radio. A few minutes later, the same message came from the west fleet.

Xin Fu raised the radio to his mouth and spoke one word.

"Launch."

The ship began to move, as well as she ships behind it. The man looked toward the city he was nearing. Republic City. Such a small place, could they really be as strong as they declare themselves? The ships moved closer and closer. There was not much distance now.

"Sir!" Came the voice of one of the men. "Look, on the head of the statue!"

The man looked, and just as he did, Korra unleashed a display of power. She began bending all the elements around her. She shot fire out of her mouth, and water, air and earth began to swirl around the statue.

"The Avatar, sir!"

The man smiled slightly. _Yes, you think you're so darn great with all your freaky power. Go ahead and spiral the elements around you. I'm not afraid._

The main looked forward then, and saw three ships heading his way.

_Only three? What a petty little force._

The man watches as the three ships surged forward. He watched, still not impressed, when the sides of the ships opened. Expecting nuclear projectiles, his eyes widened slightly as four planes shot out from each of the three ships. The planes each began dropping a bomb, but along with bombs, there were firebenders in the planes that began to make each explosion a fiery explosion. The man swore, but he was still not worried. They would have to do better if they wanted to win this fight.

He watched again as the United ships began to change. His mouth fell open as each one closed up and submerged underwater. He began to decide a course of action to fight the submarines when his ship was struck.

The whole boat shook, and he gritted his teeth. The missile had punctured his ship, and it was sinking.

_You're not getting rid of me that easily._

The man began to run to where his getaway was stowed.

* * *

Korra watched in triumph as the ships were sinking. The submarines and planes were doing a fantastic job slowing them down, but she knew it wouldn't be enough. The people on the decks of the enemy ships were launching their own projectiles and exploding nearby buildings.

Korra looked up to see a bomb aimed right toward the Aang statue. Growling, she airbended at it and sent it off course. Nobody should desecrate such a beautiful monument.

She looked down at the plane that had been in front, and she saw a man climbing into a small contraption. She stared at it, wondering what it was, and then that contraption started to fly.

Right towards her.

It was a little machine that resembled a bird, with wings and such. It was flying in her direction. She began to bend at it, her airbending knocking it slightly off course, but not doing any real damage.

She screamed as the machine swooped toward her. A claw that came out of the bottom of the bird grabbed her and carried her away.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**I know that wasn't THAT intense, but it'll get better. That's only the beginning. Pretty soon we'll be checking up on how the Earth, Fire, and Water nations are handling the attacks.**

**I know I didn't include some of the other characters, but we'll see them soon.**

**Thanks so much for reading and for the reviews! I love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I haven't updated for like, a month!**

**School started and I got a job and yadda yadda.**

**But it won't happen again.**

**I swear it.**

**Makorra123: Thanks again for yet another review! I'm excited too, it's getting good and it's fun to write!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Cece: Yes, haha, thank you for reminding me to update. Being the slacker I am, I needed that kick in the butt. Hahaha.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

The ashes fell from the sky.

The black, power-type substance heard about in the stories fell from the sky once more. The leader of the Northern Water Tribe looked out onto the ocean, and sure enough, ships were headed their way.

The man looked up toward the moon, although it was only slightly visible since the sun was up, and closed his eyes.

"Oh Yue, protect us."

But a loud, screaming noise was heard, and something shot across the sky rapidly.

_Planes!_

Buildings and bridges all around began to explode. The planes were dropping bombs, and the ships were firing catapults.

_Just like the invasion during the Hundred Year War. Except now, the Avatar isn't here._

The man's heart began to pound. What on earth could they do?

A plane swooped lower, and the man shot water up and trapped the plane in ice, watching it crash to the ground. Their water could only do so much. The man heard some of his benders scream, and his heart hurt as he watched them fall and get hit.

_My people!_

But strangely enough, an enormous rock appeared on the horizon. Even stranger was that the rock was moving. He looked harder and saw that there were people bending this rock over here.

_Earthbenders!_

The rock came closer, and it was right by the fleet. The Earthbenders suddenly shot themselves up from the rocks. There were many of them, and they split off, a number of them landing on each ship. The man watched as the ships began to fall apart by the hands of the Earthbenders.

_Not just any Earthbenders! Metalbenders! Thank you, Earth King. Thank you, Yue._

Together, the Earthbenders and the Waterbenders took the fleet apart. But the planes were still in the air, and they were helping to ruin the Earthbender's attempts. The benders continued to attack the planes, and they were doing well, slowly gaining the advantage.

But then something else appeared on the horizon.

_More help?_

The man watched as triple the number of ships that had arrived showed up on the horizon. An even greater number of planes began to also make their way over. The Earthbenders began to make their way over to the new fleet, but he watched as they were unable to bend the ships.

_Wood._

_Spirits, help us._

* * *

The air was hot, and getting hotter by the minute. Blast after blast of fire was shot into the sky and at the projectiles. The Firebenders were fighting furiously, taking out the planes with lightning. Their fire was not doing much to stop the land-moving ones, but they were finding ways to slowly get the better of them. Getting inside and taking out the drivers or knocking them over. This fight would take a lot out of them, but it didn't seem like something they couldn't handle.

The Fire Lord herself stood on the porch of her palace, grinning. Getting into a stance, she tilted her head back and roared, shooting fire out of her mouth. After she finished her little show, she ran and took a flying jump into the sky, propelling herself with fire. She landed onto the front of the first ship, leading the fleet. Breathing in, she shot fireball after fireball sending amid the ship and lighting each of the many wooden catapults on fire. Laughing, she shot up and moved onto the next ship.

After she had done this a few times, the armies on the ships started bringing out weapons. She landed on one of the ships and she was surrounded by men with swords. Grinning, she got into a stance. The men tensed and raised their shields slightly. Breathing in deeply, she raised her arms and then lowered them.

_I may be outnumbered, but you're outmatched._

Using a move passed down in her family from her great-uncle, she unleashed a massive blast of fire out of her mouth, turning so it hit everyone in the circle. The men raised their shields. Taking advantage of their distraction, she fired a few flames at the catapults and then blasted herself up into the air and onto another ship.

While their clever and fearless leader was busy fighting, the firebenders were still handling the tanks coming onto the land. The benders were getting weakened because their fire was doing nothing against the tanks, and it took a massive amount of effort to get inside just one. Their fires were getting smaller and the enemy was taking advantage of it.

The soldiers began to leave the tanks, feeling more confident against the bending as it weakened. As swords began to clash with other weapons or fire, a screaming noise suddenly filled the air. An enormous missile fell from the sky. With its precise aim, it struck the palace. It took a few minutes for the smoke to clear; there was a lot of it. Once it did, the palace that had been there had been reduced to a pile of rubble; the surrounding buildings were gone as well.

The Fire Lord looked, anger rising inside her. Breathing in and absorbing the heat from the air all around her, she jumped to the top of the ship. In a sudden move, she exploded all the energy from her body into the sky, making a large number of the fleet fall to the ground.

As they exploded at the collision, even more smoke filled the air, and vision was lost. But through all the chaos, the Fire Lord could hear one noise. One noise that turned all her hope into shattered glass.

The ear-piercing noise of hundreds of planes, coming from all areas rather than one direction.

It truly was the darkest day in bending history.

* * *

Back in Republic City, a scream rippled through the air. Mako and Bolin, down on the streets fighting away the army with the other benders, looked up to see Korra being carried away by a man steering a strange flying object.

"KORRA!" Mako yelled, but it did no good. He could do nothing, and Korra tried to save herself, but it was to no avail. Then she suddenly shot a blast of fire at the machine carrying her, and it caught on fire. The machine, the pilot, and the Avatar fell through the sky.

The benders watched, appalled, as they crashed into the ocean. Mako waited for them to resurface, but they didn't. Panicking, he ran to the edge.

A submarine rose out of the water where they fell, and from inside the front window, Mako could see Korra inside the sub, with her mouth gagged, her hands and legs bound, and a knife at her throat. Mako's heart stopped, knowing there was nothing he could do. He watched in pain as she was dragged into a back room of the submarine.

"I'll come for you, Korra. I promise."

* * *

She thrashed, but it was clearly doing her no good. She tried to firebend at the object binding her hands, but it was metal and did nothing but heat up and burn her wrists.

_Oh spirits, why didn't I ever learn metalbending?_

Lord Xin Fu threw her into a chair which automatically strapped her arms and legs down. Her captor cautiously removed the gag from behind her, knowing she could bend from her mouth as well. Sure enough, she filled the room with fire.

He chucked. "Now, now, none of that. It will do you no good here."

Grinding her teeth, her words were full of venom. "You won't succeed. Do your worst, the benders are powerful."

"Oh, I'm well aware. But they can be defeated, and their hope will be weakened with your death." She froze, but recovered quickly and roared with more fire.

"You release any more fire and I will end you right here, right now. I don't even know how you monsters can consider yourselves human." He sneered.

"Who are you?" She growled.

He chuckled again. "Your worst nightmare."

Korra let out a bitter laugh. "Amon is dead. I don't fear you. Why have you come? We've lived peacefully with the other regions always!"

"EXACTLY!" He roared. "You've lived peacefully with us because you didn't even know we existed, isn't that right?"

Silence.

"You've always thought you were better than us, with your freaky voodoo magic and your destructive power. It's time you were brought down. And by brought down, that could either mean dead, or my slaves." He leaned over the back of the chair and grabbed her chin. "Oh, we'd take very good care of you."

Korra growled and released more fire, causing the man to pull his hand back.

"Oh, so defiant. Well, not for much longer. One way or another, I'll break you."

* * *

Deep below the fire nation palace, the screams could be heard of all in the deep tunnels where the helpless were hiding.

Pema, the children, and the Southern Water Tribe had evacuated here for protection. They sat in the dark, trying to console their young ones even though they could hear everything.

"Are we gunna be okay, Mom?" Ikki said, her energy having abandoned her and replaced with fear.

Pema looked at her, her eyes soft but stricken with fear. "Daddy wouldn't let anything happen to us, dear."

"She's not talking about us, Mom." Jinora said bitterly. "The people up there. Fighting for our lives and theirs. Do we stand a chance? If they overcome us, all of our fighting and struggles against the equalists will have been for no-"

"Jinora!" Pema scolded sharply. Meelo and Ikki were quivering, and Rohan had begun to whimper.

The girl sighed and turned away.

"Korra will save us, dear. Even in the darkest of times." Katara said softly. "No matter how much she struggles, she'll come through. Aang saved the world when he was but a boy, and he never thought he was ready. He was always so scared, but he accomplished feats no one has before."

Suddenly, a choking noise and a gasp was heard. Everyone flipped around, and Tonraq and Senna were reading a message sent on the communication device with Iroh.

"What's going on?!" Pema said desperately. The faces of Tonraq and Senna held nothing but fear and desperation.

"Korra..." Senna gasped. "She's been..."

"Captured." Tonraq finished, his voice breaking.

Everyone went dead silent. They stared at the ground, and some managed a few tears.

"What will we do now?" Ikki cried.

"Relax, child. Each element alone is extremely powerful, but the four of them combined are unstoppable. All the benders up there can fight off these monsters just fine." Katara said quietly. "It'll be alright. Korra's strong. She'll escape."

* * *

Mako continued to fight, but his mind was on Korra. If that man killed her, he wouldn't be able to live. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Bolin was equally as distressed, but the anger he was feeling was being unleashed on the opponents he was fighting.

Suddenly, footsteps pounded nearby. Turning around, Mako and Bolin saw a small girl with short brown hair run up to them.

"Senna." Bolin whispered, with both ice and happiness in his voice.

"Bolin. Mako. Oh, Bolin. Bo." She ran into his arms, and he hesitated at first, but then wrapped his arms around her slowly.

Pulling back, she began to talk hurriedly. "I won't do this anymore. I won't. I won't betray you. Come on, you two. We're going after Korra." She grabbed both of their arms before they could say anything and leaped off the edge into the water. The brothers yelled as she bended the water and it caught them inside a bubble with air. The two, still breathless by the sudden change of action, said nothing as Senna propelled the bubble through the water.

They approached the submarine at the back, being careful to stay directly behind it so they couldn't be seen. Dramatically throwing her arms back, she thrust them forward and the bubble that encased them extended forth and enveloped the entire submarine as well. She clenched her fingers and the outside of the bubble turned to ice. Gravity taking affect, the ball of ice began to lower to the ocean bottom.

Again raising her arms up, she thrust them down and a large, pointy ice shard rammed the top of the submarine, tearing a hole in the metal. Without a moment's delay, the trio ran forward and leaped into the submarine.

_I told you I'd come after you._

* * *

**Mwahahaha.**_  
_

**Senna came back and she's a BEAST! ****I love Bolin too much to break his heart permanently.**

**I know I didn't include the Earth Kingdom, but I was having writers block when it came to their fight. You'll see them soon.**

**I hope you liked it! I know I do!**

**Thank you for reading and for your reviews! Thank you for your support!**

**Please review!**

**Thank you, I love you all!**


	16. Chapter 15

**WOW.**

**I feel like a jerk. I haven't updated for 6 months.**

**I am so sorry.**

**M girl: Thank you so so much! That means a lot! (:  
**

**Cece: Thank you very much!  
**

**And the two guests who left reviews, thank you to the both of you as well!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Find Korra! No matter what it takes!"

The submarine gradually decreased speed as the helmsman and his crew stopped to fight the intruders. They ran up carrying swords, and the trio fought back with ferocity. Bolin roared as he punched one of the men in the stomach. When he fell over, Bolin grabbed his sword.

"Stay!" Bolin shouted to the man on the ground, and turned around to face another crewmember.

Senna water whipped the helmsman, then froze him to his seat. A man grabbed her from behind, but fell off when he was hit with fire. Over the noise, they could hear something occurring in the back room. Mako knocked one of the crewmembers back with a fire punch and stopped to listen.

"Ma-!" Korra began to yell, but stopped when a rag was violently shoved into her mouth. She continued to yell, but it was muffled. Xin Fu slapped her across the face, and she yelped as his nails raked across her cheek and cut her, blood inching slowly from the wound.

"You'll keep quiet!" Lord Xin Fu whispered harshly. She struggled, but it did nothing.

Mako, Bolin and Senna flipped around, facing the back room. Senna took down the final crewmember, freezing him against the wall of the sub, and they ran toward the back of the submarine.

The door of the back room flew off the wall with an explosion of noise and debris. Mako, Bolin and Senna stood firmly as the smoke cleared, the bodies of the submarine workers lying unconscious behind them. Lord Xin Fu's smirk only dropped slightly.

"Let her go!" Bolin yelled, his fists clenching.

The man grinned. "Now why would I do that?" Mako stepped forward and threw a blast of fire, but the man threw his arm up, pressed a button on a piece of metal he was carrying in his hand, and with a flash of purple light both he and Korra were gone. The fire cleared and the room was empty again.

The submarine was quiet. With bodies and debris scattered all over the ground, the submarine was just drifting, no noises to be heard coming from the water due to Senna's bubble around the sub. The three stood there, none knowing what to say. None knew what had just happened, or what to do now.

Before any of them could move, the submarine was struck and shook violently. The three fell to the ground, yelling and shielding their heads. Out on the surface of the water was one of Iroh's ships, launching missiles at the sub.

"We have to get out of here!" Senna shouted. Standing up, she grabbed their wrists as water began to pour through the top of the sub. The missile had shattered the bubble Senna had placed and the sub was sinking. She formed bubbles around each of their heads as she prepared to jump up through the hole into the rushing water. The submarine was sinking fast. In an act of pity, she unfroze all the crewmembers she had stuck against the walls and the unconscious ones began to wake up as the water hit them. Trusting them to be able to swim out safely, she jumped out of the sub with a strong hold on the brothers. As she propelled them safely to land, they were silent. They reached the surface of the water and with a final push, Senna shot them into the air. They landed on the dock, still not uttering a word.

On the dock, Mako lost control and fell to his knees. "They could be anywhere!" Growling and panting hard, he pounded his fist on the deck in anger. Bolin walked over and put his hand on Mako's shoulder.

"We'll keep fighting for her, and we'll find her." He said softly. Mako didn't move, but he was breathing heavily.

Footsteps came up behind them. Startled, Bolin and Senna whirled around to face the attacker, taking up fighting stances. Standing there was Asami, with an equalist glove on her arm. Senna and Bolin relaxed.

"Come on, Doomy Gloomy. Lift your head up and fight with honor. In the darkest of times, we must do what we never would, we must band with those we've always fought." She gestured to the Equalist army behind her. "Put on your big boy pants and let's get moving. The Northern Water Tribe needs our help."

* * *

When she awoke, she was sitting in a place she did not recognize. Her bare arms, lying against a strip of cold metal, were pinned down, not even budging when she attempted to push herself up. She struggled, but nothing happened. She then realized she was not alone. He sat across the room, watching her.

"Where am I?" She hissed. He merely smiled at her.

"Why, the Southern Air Temple, of course. The Avatar before you grew up here until it was raided by the Fire Nation." He said calmly. She attempted to stand up, only to discover her legs were also bound. "You'll not escape."

She stared at him, still processing what had occurred before it went black. "What are you? That was unlike any bending I've ever seen!"

He scoffed angrily, walking toward her. She flinched as he approached. "I am not a bender." He was seething with disgust at the last word. "Our technology is simply far superior to yours. That was called teleportation, a new scientific invention that can move anything from one place to another. No matter how powerful you may be, child, you cannot win against science."

"Oh, we'll see about that." She took up a gust of air, and Xin Fu stiffened. He ran at her, but then she roared and tightened her fists.

The ceiling came crashing down and she took advantage of his moment of distraction and airbended herself out of her bonds. She came back down and her feet hit the floor. Without a moment's hesitation, she ran. She heard him roar angrily as he struggled to push the debris off himself, and soon she heard his footsteps coming after her.

They continued to round corners and sprint down halls, bending behind her as she ran. As they came down to one of the lower areas, a dead end with a large door came in front of them. She skid to a stop, but he was close behind her.

_I have to hide in here. But how do I open it?_

It came to her. It just came to her, but she had no idea how.

_Aang grew up here, he knew how to open the door._

_Thank you, Aang._

Taking her stance, she blew gusts of air into the two large tubes on the door. As the tubes slid, she turned around to delay him while the doors opened. He rushed at her and with one fist aimed at her, but she rose up her hand and stopped it. He used this distraction to reach up with his other hand and grab her throat tightly. She choked and tried to strike at him, but he was using his other arm to contain her.

She would have fallen had he not been holding her up. The door had opened behind her. With tears coming through her eyes, she gathered up as much strength as she could muster, took as much of a breath as she could manage in the situation, and kicked a large gust of air at the man.

It had the intended effect. While it knocked him back, it also sent her flying into the room open behind her. The door shut and sealed behind her.

She remained on the floor for a few moments, the pain too agonizing to get up immediately. After it subsided a little bit, she pulled herself up using the wall and took a look around, limping carefully as the door rattled, Xin Fu attacking on the other side.

"You can't hide in there!"

Not bothering with a reply, she lit a fire in her hand to get some light in the room. When she could see everything, she gasped.

A large curtain with the fire nation insignia stood in front of her.

_The Hundred Year War._

Tightening her lips in anger, she raised her hand and shot the fireball in her hand at the curtain. As it burned and fell to the ground, it revealed what lay behind.

_Statues. Thousands of them._

She approached slowly, looking at each one. They were all familiar to her, but she wasn't sure why. As she looked, she noticed they all came down in a spiral from the ceiling and to the middle of the floor. She decided to see what lay at the end of the spiral.

Limping forward, holding on to the statues as she went, Korra crossed the room. When she saw what lay there, her jaw dropped. It was Aang, a carved, beautiful statue of Aang's older self, wearing his same familiar garb, the orange and yellow airbender clothing, with the monk pendant around his neck.

Next to Aang's statue stood two others. A tall man with a long white beard wearing fire nation clothing, and a woman with beautiful face makeup and a green warrior dress. The names Roku and Kyoshi appeared, but she didn't know how she knew. She looked upon them once more, and then she understood.

_These are my past lives._

Looking down, she noticed an empty pedestal next to Aang. No statue stood on top. It was unnamed, just like the rest. She exhaled a shaky breath, and approached the pedestal.

_This… this will be mine, when I die…_

Slowly lifting her foot, she climbed on top of the pedestal.

At the door, an explosion of bright light erupted from the door and knocked Xin Fu back. On the ground, he shielded his eyes as he attempted to look into the opening doors.

Very light footsteps came through the smoky light. Whiteness all around her, her eyes glowing, Korra walked through. Panicking, Xin Fu scrambled back. He attempted to stand up and run, but he found himself pinned down by the Avatar.

She spoke, her voice sounding strong and different.

"You have destroyed this peace that we have only so recently acquired after the end of the Hundred Year War. For this, you must pay." She began to walk slowly towards him, and he gasped in desperation. He couldn't move anywhere. The Avatar stepped up to him and grabbed his neck with her hand, lifting him up. He groaned as she began to walk, her grip strong on his neck.

He knew of the immense power that the Avatar held in this state, so he desperately thought of ways he could escape. He also knew his time was running out, the more she squeezed his neck. He had both his hands wrapped around the wrist of her arm that was holding him. It would hurt more to let go, but he slowly released one hand and moved it into his jacket. Korra's expression became one of suspicion as he closed his hand around the dagger's handle.

Moving quickly, he brought his arm out and aimed for her side. With movements just as swift, she dropped him to the ground and deflected the dagger. He gasped for air and stroked his neck that was turning black and blue. Narrowing his eyes, he went for her again. The dagger raised high, he charged her.

She raised her fist and punched it forward as she shot a piece of ground at him. The pillar of rock deployed into his stomach and sent him flying across the land. She leaped into the air after him. With incredible agility, he flipped himself in mid-air and managed to land on his feet on the rock of the Air Temple. Facing each other once more, he relaxed and started grinning. Confused, Korra stood up straight and stared at him. It wasn't until she felt the knife in her back that she understood.

* * *

The earth shook.

Ba Sing Se stood, the top of the city covered by domes of rock for protection. Planes screamed above, dropping bombs on top of the domes. But the residents of the Impenetrable City were strong yet.

Inside the domes, they stood with their feet planted and their arms raised, holding the domes together. Outside the walls, some of the Earthbenders had traveled through underground tunnels and were on the offense, striking at planes.

They looked over and saw tanks coming toward the walls. They were strange looking tanks, bulky with odd shapes. Then they shifted.

From the sides of the tanks extended multiple contraptions, some for launching nuclear weapons and others that looked like miniature drills.

The earth benders looked at each other.

"It's time."

Diving back into the earth, they tunneled back into the city.

"Positions!"

The entire city, hearing the call, went to fulfill the plan. Standing in their assigned spots, they got into their stances. The leader stood in the center of Ba Sing Se.

He raised his foot and stomped it hard. A ripple was sent through the city.

Three.

Silence.

He stomped his foot again.

Two.

The earth benders across the city feeling these signals, tightened up their stances and gripped the earth.

Raising his foot one more time, he brought it down hard with an exhale of his breath.

One.

The city exploded.

The dome and the walls of Ba Sing Se, hundreds of feet high, flew outward, the earthbenders arms shoved upward. The sky was no longer clear, as smoke filled every inch. The heavy walls of the city crashed to the ground, smothering tanks. The domes took out multiple planes as they flew into the sky. Any silence that was there had gone, as stone crashed and the armies yelled.

The army was frozen with shock as the massive walls just flew and dropped. They knew the benders were powerful, but this was much more than they had expected.

Without even giving the smoke a chance to clear, the benders moved forward and immediately began pummeling the surviving tanks. Recovering from their shock, the army drew their weapons and the groups crashed.

A tank flew into the sky and came crashing down a few yards away. A young boy stood grinning, a piece of earth jutting out just feet from where he was standing.

While the tanks were being helplessly beaten, the army was fighting back with as much force as they could muster with their swords.

A young, beautiful teenaged earthbender stood among the midst, fighting alongside the men. Her green eyes shone with determination as she bended furiously, her brown hair flying around her face. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and dragged into a nearby house. Fighting, she heard the door locked behind them. As the soldier let her go, she whirled around in disgust to face him.

"So you're killing our people and now you think to take advantage of me too?!" She spat furiously. "Well, think again-" She struck a bending stance, but froze when he spoke, his voice soft.

"Mona."

She stared at him, her mouth agape. "W-what? H-how?! Who are you?" She spluttered.

He raised his arms and lifted his helmet off. As his blue eyes and brown hair became visible, her eyes widened.

"Oh, spirits. Jong." She whispered. She ran to him and he caught her and hugged her.

"Mona, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to invade you or hurt your people. But I didn't have a choice." He said, holding her tight as he rubbed her back.

She looked at him, breathing heavy. "I know, Jong. I know." She paused.

She grinned, and said nothing. Knowing she was up to something brilliant, he grinned right back at her.

* * *

**Can you seriously imagine that?**

**Those enormous walls of Ba Sing Se just flying off?**

**You can pretty much tell that I think Earthbenders are the strongest.**

**Now, I won't make any promises this time, but I'll try not to make you wait really long for another one.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


End file.
